Invasion Gatuna en Konoha
by Nancy Uchiha
Summary: Hola!soy yo de nuevo y esta vez les traigo una historia muy comica,espero q no sean alergicos ni diabeticos, entren
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1: conociendo a los mininos

**Notas de la autora:**

Se q aun no termino Endemoniado amor y a penas empecé te asustan los vampiros?... pero esto es un regalo especial para y todos(as) sus lectores (as) fanáticos de las parejas poco comunes y la obra de Masashi Kishimoto, frente a la cual me quito literalmente el sombrero por su increíblemente buen trabajo realizado en la creación de Naruto. n.n

**Disclaimer**: esto es un yaoi (relación hombre x hombre) con lemon, si te molesta este genero te sugiero q hagas clic en el botón de retroceso y dejes a los q les gusta el genero leer tranquilos y pervertir mas sus mentes pervertidas...

**Aclaraciones:** en este fic todos tienen 18 años, Itachi regreso a Konoha y aunque Tsunade lo detesta empieza a aceptarlo de nuevo

^+^*********************** **Invasión gatuna en Konoha ****************************

Era una tranquila mañana en la aldea oculta entre las hojas…

-NARUTOOOOO!!!!- Bueno, no tan tranquila… pero tampoco caótica, cuando nuestro adorado Kakashi sensei decidió honrar a su equipo favorito con su ilustre presencia saludándolos con un –como están mis alumnos favoritos?- Sakura tenia al pobre rubio con los ojos fuera de las orbitas por decir q Sasuke es un engreído, presumido y antisocial.

Kakashi después de media hora logro salvar al pobre rubio q ya estaba morado y Sasuke, bueno.. Él tranquilo como si nada por fuera, pero por dentro estaba destrozando a Sakura por tocar a SU rubio, ya q desde hace un mes aproximadamente acepto q aquel latoso devorador de ramen lo volvía loco.

Kakashi anuncio alegremente q ese día tendrían q darle quince vueltas a todo el campo de entrenamiento, sin descanso alguno, al acabar de decir aquellas palabras sus alumnos lo miraban con los ojos como platos, pensando "en q mente maquiavélica cabe hacer algo así?".

Kurenai llego a salvarles la tanda con un mensaje de la hokage q decía q debían ir con urgencia a la mansión de la misma.

Naruto estaba mas q emocionado, al llegar a la oficina la Hokage fue directa y dijo –hoy viene un cazarecompensas de la aldea de los hijos de la luna, si ven q tiene problemas ayúdenle, todos los ninjas de la aldea deben respetarlo… no conozco bien a nadie de esa aldea, pero quiero q lo traten con respeto- Kakashi dijo –según se, nadie les ha visto sin sombrero-, la hokage dijo –es todo, se pueden ir y si esta muy guapo me lo traen- una gruesa gota bajo por la cien de los tres varones, los cuales salieron a su extremista entrenamiento.

El equipo 7 iba por las tranquilas calles de Konoha, cuando un toro blanco de 750 kilos intento embestirlos, los ninjas esquivaron el ataque y al hacerlo pudieron ver a un joven de unos 17 años tomando literalmente al toro por los cuernos e interponiéndose entre el animal y una aldeanas inocentes (Hinata incluida).

El toro lanzo un bramido molesto y el joven dijo –cállate y échate para atrás!! Ternero súper dotado- el toro aun mas furioso intento aplastarlo contra la pared de concreto, pero el chico no se daba por vencido y el bovino menos, lo lanzo sobre si para embestirlo con mas fuerza, el joven cayo a dos metros del animal y cuando se puso de pie recibió un gran golpazo en el estomago q le hizo quedar casi inconsciente, se puso de pie y dijo colocando su mano sobre una herida bastante grave a su costado –parece q tienes agallas, ternerito-.

El animal volvió a atacar, pero el joven logro esquivar el golpe saltando hacia el techo de una casa, cuando miro al toro, éste estaba corriendo a toda velocidad para embestir a Akamaru, el cual después de q Shizune lo sedara se le escapo a Kiba; el joven salto a donde estaba el perrito y luego de cargarlo detuvo al toro con una mano sobre la cabeza del animal.

El furioso animal bramo una vez mas, el joven miro bien al toro y pudo ver en una de sus patas la mitad de una oxidada espada, el joven dijo –así q es eso lo q te molesta…- una nube negra rodeo al joven q cargaba al perrito para hacerlos desaparecer y reaparecer al lado de Hinata, el joven le regalo una dulce sonrisa y dijo –podrías cuidar al perrito un momento?- la tímida chica tomo al perrito y asintió.

El joven volvió a desaparecer y aparecer al lado del toro, el cual como era de esperarse volvió a atacar al joven, esta vez el joven se subió sobre el animal y con una flecha hirió al toro en su costado, el animal cayó de inmediato, pero para desgracia del joven cayo sobre él.

Hinata se acerco al inconsciente animal y dijo al joven –te…te…e..Encuentras… bien?- el joven tenia una mano afuera del animal y le levanto un pulgar a la chica en señal de q aun respiraba, Akamaru bajo de los brazos de Hinata y busco a Kiba para q ayudara a sacar al joven de tal peso.

El dueño del canino estaba con Kurenai, la cual le pidió a Shino q ayudara a Kiba a sacar al misterioso joven de su prisión, cuando ambos ninjas llegaron al lado del inconsciente animal vieron al joven sentado sobre su costado limpiando la espada rota q tenia incrustada el animal en su pata.

Kurenai se acerco al joven y dijo –tu debes ser de la aldea de los hijos de la luna, cual es tu nombre?- el joven de unos diecisiete años, tez blanca, ojos violeta, cabello corto negro (despeinado), usaba una camisa de manga corta negra con dos lunas plateadas opuestas a la altura del pecho en el lado derecho, un chaleco verde oscuro con varios compartimentos, un pantalón largo del mismo color q el chaleco y con las mismas características y unas botas tipo militar sobre el mismo.

Talvez una de las cosas q mas les llamo la atención a casi todas las aldeanas (y algunos aldeanos) fue una boina negra q usaba y un extraño cinturón q usaba en la cintura, lo curioso del cinturón es q parecía la cola de algún animal, era de color negro y su contextura era delgada.

El joven sonrió y dijo –mi nombre es Niko y el suyo?- la sensei se presento y le presento a su equipo, luego de las presentaciones el equipo 7 (en especial cierta peli chicle insufrible) pareció interesarse en el nuevo visitante de la aldea, al cual le cayo muy bien Naruto (ambos adoran el ramen), situación q no le agrado mucho al menor de los Uchiha pero intento disimularlo.

Niko llevo al toro al campo de entrenamiento para esperar a q se le pasara el efecto del somnífero q le inyecto, Naruto se ofreció a acompañarlo y luego llevarlo a la mansión de la hokage.

Ambos estaban tumbados sobre el fresco césped cuando el rubio dijo –oye Niko, puedo hacerte una pregunta?- el otro dijo –hazla- el rubio dijo –olvídalo- el otro miro al rubio y dijo –te gusta el chico Uchiha?- Naruto se levanto de un salto y dijo –como puedes decir eso?! Los dos somos hombres! No se supone q esta mal?- el otro dijo –en mi aldea no, pero tranquilo guardare tu secreto si guardas el mío- y tranquilamente se quito la boina mostrándole a un asombrado Naruto dos lindas y negras orejitas gatunas.

El rubio se acerco y dijo –son reales?- el neko dijo –tanto como la cola- el rubio dijo –cola? Q cola?- el extraño cinturón q rodeaba la estrecha cintura de Niko cobro vida y rodeo una de las muñecas del rubio, el cual lo miro y dijo acariciando aquella peluda extremidad –acaso eres un gato?- el neko dijo –de q crees q son las orejas y la cola? Baka- en ese momento el toro empezó a despertar y los dos chicos se fueron a la mansión de la hokage.

Al llegar vieron a tres encapuchados acompañando a la hokage y a Niko le corrió un escalofrió por la espalda, ya q sabia la q le esperaba después de la reunión con Tsunade, la matriarca hizo q Naruto se fuera y sentándose en su escritorio dijo –tu sensei ha estado muy preocupado por ti, Niko… no fue buena idea intentar vengar a tus padres tu solo- el neko dijo –lo se, señora Tsunade… pero entiéndame, ese … tipo se burlo de la memoria de mis padres en mi cara, no podía permitir q saliera impune-

La hokage dijo –al lado de la mansión Hyuga hay un pequeño apartamento, ahí te espera tu equipo… buena suerte- el neko le hizo una ligera reverencia y agrego –créame la voy a necesitar-

Al salir de la mansión de la hokage camino un poco y se topo de frente con Neji Hyuga, el cual lo miro fijamente y dijo –tu debes ser Niko- el neko dijo –y tu el primo de Hinata, Neji Hyuga- el ojiblanco dijo –parece q mi prima te hablo de mi- el neko empezó lentamente a caminar en dirección al apartamento cuando se dio cuenta de q Neji lo seguía muy de cerca.

El neko apresuro el paso, acción q fue repetida por el Hyuga, Niko se detuvo en seco y le dijo –por q diablos me sigues? Te debo algo o q?- el ojiblanco sonrió de manera prepotente y dijo –parece q ambos vamos en la misma dirección, baka- una gotita bajo por la sien de Niko, el cual dijo –lamento haber actuado a la defensiva es q he tenido pequeños problemas y estoy algo tenso-

Neji dijo –conozco unas aguas termales q hacen milagros, si quieres vamos mañana- el neko sabia q la hokage le ordeno a los ninjas ser amables con él y su equipo y dijo –a los de mi aldea no nos gusta q la gente sea amable por mandato de otros, pero igual te agradezco la oferta, aunque tenga q negarme- y desapareció entre una nube negra, dejando a cierto ojiblanco con un solo pensamiento **"**_**pronto caerás minino".**_

Al pasar frente al puesto de ramen favorito de Naruto, la voz de cierto rubio revoltoso lo saco de sus pensamientos para invitarlo a comer ramen con él, Niko y su hambriento estomago aceptaron encantados.

Ambos estaban sentados en la barra del puesto de ramen esperando el pedido cuando Niko dijo –oye, Naruto… q puedes decirme de ese tal Neji Hyuga- el rubio pareció pensarlo mucho cuando dijo –es un presumido, pero si lo tratas te llega a caer bien, por q?- el neko dijo –por q durante mi estadía aquí voy a quedarme en un apartamento al lado de su mansión- el rubio dijo –q genial, ojala te quedes una buena temporada, seria bueno tener con quien hablar de vez en cuando-.

El rubio parecía abatido, ya q Iruka había salido a Suna por mandato de la hokage y no regresaría en un buen rato (un año o dos), Sakura era buena amiga siempre y cuando pudiese sacar provecho de la situación, esto no le agradaba para nada a Naruto, al cual solo le quedaba la "amistad" de Sasuke, con el q bueno… bien q mal hablaba de vez en cuando y este le respondía con algunos monosílabos.

Niko dijo –conmigo puedes contar para lo q sea (guiño) incluso si quieres conquistar a cierto chico yo te puedo ayudar- el rubio paso de sonrojado a rojo tomate en fracción de segundos, el neko sonrió y dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda dijo –solo si tu me lo pides, baka- ambos se comieron cinco platos de ramen cada uno, pagaron cada unos su parte y se encaminaron hasta su destino, siendo seguidos de cerca por una sombra q saltaba de techo en techo para no perder su objetivo.

Al llegar al apartamento de Naruto, este se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue a descansar; Niko camino unos metros cuando la sombra lo detuvo con unas shurikens, las cuales esquivo el neko y mirando en dirección a la sombra dijo –deja de esconderte, Uchiha- sasuke se quito la mascara anbu y después de saltar en dirección al neko dijo –q hacías con Naruto?- el neko sonrió y dijo –son celos lo q huelo?- el azabache se sonrojo un poco y dijo –si Naruto se entera de esto, tu vida será un infierno- el neko lo miro desafiante y dijo –no tienes idea de q hablas, imbecil- Sasuke le iba a dar un chidoridazo, pero el neko se volvió a tele transportar y esta vez apareció mas cerca de la mencionada mansión Hyuga.

Camino tranquilamente unos metros contemplando aquella enorme estructura, la cual era tenuemente iluminada por una hermosa luna llena, estaba tan hipnotizado q no se dio cuenta q desde una de las habitaciones a él también lo estaban viendo.

La voz de una chica lo saco de su ensoñación –q se supone q hace el muchachito a esta hora en la calle?- el neko miro a la chica y dijo –no me digas q me extrañaste, Mina- la chica de cabellos rosados por sobre los hombros, ojos miel, usaba una enagua azul con unas mallas largas negras, una blusa de maga a tres cuartos roja con un chaleco azul y unas botas negras con unos colmillos plateados adornando su costado, también usaba una gorra de color azul con el símbolo de los hijos de la luna en color plateado (la lunita q les describí con Niko).

Mina se acerco y lo abrazo posesivamente apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, cosa q no le causo mucha gracia al observador.

Al entrar al apartamento fue saludado con un caluroso…. Puñetazo en la cara por parte de su sensei y otro por parte de su amigo en el estomago, el cual le saco el aire y lo hizo caer de rodillas, Niko miro a su amigo y dijo –es una linda forma de recibirme, Rocks- Rocks era un chico de cabellos largos y rubios, con ojos negros, usaba una camisa violeta, con un pantalón negro y un chaleco del mismo color, el símbolo de la aldea a la q pertenecía lo traía estampado en la esquina inferior de la camisa, usaba una gorra negra para ocultar sus orejas y su cola era blanca con franjas negras como la de un tigre blanco.

Su sensei; Black era un poco… especial por así decirlo, tenia unos 28 años, ojos grises, cabello negro con un flequito q le tapaba casi la mitad de la cara, usaba una camisa roja, un pantalón negro y una elegante gabardina del mismo color, dándole un exquisito aspecto gótico, usaba una boina negra con el símbolo de su aldea a un costado, alrededor de su cintura descansaba la cola de una pantera azul.

Niko se levanto torpemente y Black dijo –no me interesa cuales hayan sido tus razones para largarte de la aldea y no estoy molesto por eso, lo q realmente me tiene con las bolas hinchadas es q no hayas tenido el detalle de decirle a alguien de tu maldito equipo!!- el neko lo miro asustado y Rocks dijo –tuve q decirle-.

Niko le sonrió y dijo –encontré a Gutaro y lo estuve cazando durante semanas, el bastardo vio un rebaño de toros y causo una estampida, uno de los toros corrió hacia Konoha y aquí estoy- Rocks se acerco y dijo levantándole la camisa –parece q el toro te dejo un recuerdo- el neko negro se bajo la camisa y dijo fingiendo molestia –quien te dio permiso para desvestirme así? Pervertido- Rocks le dio un golpecito en la frente con dos dedos y dijo –nadie tiene q darme permiso, idiota o es q en tan poco tiempo te conseguiste novia?-.

Los penetrantes ojos de Neji se le vinieron a la mente y sonrojado dijo –ese no es tu asunto- los otros tres notaron ese sutil cambio de color en sus mejillas, pero decidieron en silencio no molestarlo ese día, Niko dijo –oigan, donde voy a dormir- al oír eso Mina dijo visiblemente molesta –como q dormir?! Con esa herida?- el chico dijo –ni modo q me la quite para dormir- Rocks intervino diciendo –lo q ella quiere decir, pedazo de subnormal es q tienes q curar tu herida antes de dormir- Niko sabia q los sobrenombres y ofensas eran la forma en q Rocks le mostraba su afecto y q la sobre protección de su sensei y Mina cumplían la misma función.

Le agradaba sentirse tan querido.

En casa de Kiba, el dueño de Akamaru estaba tumbado en su cama viendo el interesante techo de su cuarto (nani o.o??) .

Bueno en realidad estaba pensando en como declarársele a Shino sin q este le mandara una colmena de abejas asesinas por su atrevimiento, en ese momento una mosca entro por la ventana abierta y Kiba siguió su recorrido con la mirada por toda la habitación, como si estuviese estudiando el terreno.

Akamaru le ladro a su dueño y este dijo –no creo, seria lo mas extraño del mundo- la mosca se poso en la cabecera de la cama de Kiba y este simplemente la ignoro y siguió pensando en su recolector de insectos.

Después de un rato el sueño lo estaba empezando a afectar, se quito el pantalón y se metió entre las sabanas, la mosca sobrevoló sobre el cuerpo de Kiba y cuando estuvo segura de q estaba dormido se poso sobre su mano, se acerco un poco mas hasta posarse sobre su nariz; algo la llamo desde afuera y ésta obedeció de inmediato se acerco a la ventana y una nube negra hecha de moscas entro al silencioso cuarto.

De entre las moscas apareció Shino, el cual se acerco a la cama de Kiba, se sentó a su lado y le dijo a la mosca –q averiguaste?- la mosca le dio su reporte, Akamaru se echo sobre sus piernas y le ladro suavemente, Shino miro de nuevo al chico q dormía y dijo –estas seguro?- el perro volvió a ladrar y el domador de insectos sonrió diciendo –esta bien, te creo… mañana se lo diré, me ayudaras?- el perro volvió a ladrar en afirmación.

En ese momento Kiba se movió un poco y murmuro algo así como un "mmm Shi…Shino ahh" el otro se inclino sobre el castaño y aspiro el aroma de su cuello, subió hasta su mejilla, la beso y luego dijo a su oído –pronto, Kiba-, Kiba abrió sorprendido los ojos al reconocer la voz de su amigo y al voltearse solo vio una gran cantidad de moscas en su cuarto.

El chico perro estaba rodeado de moscas, miro a su perro y dijo –q rayos paso aquí?- el perrito bostezo e hizo como si recién se levantase, su dueño dijo –debe ser el calor- abrió la ventana en su totalidad y dejo salir a las intrusas sin lastimarlas, una de ellas se quedo sobre su almohada y cuando Kiba se volvió a acostar, al notarla, abrió de nuevo la ventana y le dijo –ve con tus amigas y si puedes salúdame a Shino- la mosca lo rodeo y se fue.

Al día siguiente Black estaba a primera hora hablando con Tsunade y tomando el te con ella; la hokage dijo –la ultima vez q hable con tu líder dijo q iba a quitar los sombreros- el sensei dijo –según me dijo a partir de hoy su uso dejara de ser obligatorio- la hokage sonrió y dijo –eso significa q podemos ver q esconden- el sensei se puso de pie y dijo –no escondemos nada, tenemos enemigos y debemos confundirnos con los nativos-.

La hokage se rió ante el comentario.

Black salio de la mansión y se fue al puente donde se reúne nuestro adorado equipo 7, se sentó en la baranda y se puso a leer su "Icha Icha Paradise V: Nueva Era" aquel volumen era muy difícil de conseguir, y su contenido superaba en creatividad y perversión a sus ediciones anteriores.

Los alumnos favoritos de el copy ninja estaban esperando q éste decidiera aparecer, cuando Naruto vio al nuevo visitante de la aldea, Sakura estaba embobada con su aspecto y decidió ir a presentarse, dejando a ciertos ojiazul y azabache solitos.

Naruto intento parecer indiferente ante la idea de quedarse solo con Sasuke aunque sea por un rato, el azabache estaba en la misma, ambos se miraron directo a los ojos y dijeron –oye- Naruto se sonrojo y dijo –tu primero- el azabache se negó y le cedió el chance a su amigo; el rubio se sonrojo aun mas y dijo –yo… compre un nuevo videojuego y me gustaría saber si no tienes nada q hacer en la tarde, para q lo probemos juntos ttebayo- el azabache se quedo mudo unos segundos.

Al ver esto Naruto dijo –sino puedes se lo pediré a Niko y después…- Sasuke lo interrumpió diciendo –yo iré, no se lo pidas a ese idiota- el rubio detecto cierto tono celoso en la voz de su amigo y agrego –en mi casa, me gustaría contarte algo, pero q quede entre nos, nee?- el azabache vio esto como una oportunidad y dijo acercándose lentamente –sabes q puedes confiar en mi- el rubio se sentía en el paraíso con aquel azabache tan cerquita suyo, tan peligrosamente cerca q cierta parte empezaba a reaccionar.

La pelirosa se acerco acompañada de Black (él ya estaba harto de la mocosa), el sensei se recostó a la baranda hastiado de la conversación tan vacía q le daba la mocosa, miro a los dos chicos y dijo –me gustaría seguir conversando, pero tengo q reunirme con mi equipo-.

En ese momento un "puff" anuncio la presencia del copy ninja, el cual al ver la copia del nuevo libro dijo a su dueño –esa es..?- Black dijo –si y soy muy posesivo así q no sueñe-Niko y sus compañeros aparecieron literalmente de entre las sombras al frente de su sensei, el cual al verlos dijo –hola gatitos, les tengo una noticia de infarto- Mina dijo –se va a casar?- Niko se rió y dijo –eso si seria de infarto, jajaja – Black le dio un golpe con su libro en la cabeza y dijo – no Mina, no me voy a casar… anoche el patriarca me informo q el uso de sombreros dejará de ser obligatorio a partir de hoy-.

Los nekos estaban asombrados, Mina dijo –eso significa…- el sensei le quito la gorra y dijo poniéndosela a Naruto –q pueden quitarse las gorras y mostrar sus colas si les da la regalada gana- la gatita mostrando sus dos lindas orejitas de lince sonrió y dijo –ya era hora, esa cosa me arruina el cabello-.

Naruto le devolvió la gorra a su dueña y dijo –todos los hijos de la luna son gatos?- Niko le rodeo los hombros en un amistoso abrazo diciendo –q creías q era el único de mi aldea?- Sasuke tuvo un pequeño arranque de celos.

-déjate de confianzas con Naruto!! Sino quieres morir!!- bueno, no tan pequeño.

Niko levanto los brazos en señal de paz y dijo –no sabia q fuesen tan unidos, lo siento- Kakashi dijo –no hay problema (a sus alumnos) hoy tenemos mucho trabajo q hacer- Black miro a su grupo y dijo –y nosotros también, así q vamos al bosque q les tengo una sorpresa- y se dirigieron al bosque de la muerte.

Gai sensei iba pasando con sus alumnos hacia el campo de entrenamiento cuando vio al nuevo equipo dirigirse a esa zona; Rock Lee se paro frente a ellos y dijo –esa zona es muy peligrosa (miro a Niko) pelea conmigo!!!!- Mina le sonrió amablemente y dijo –los gatos tenemos nueve vidas, pero gracias por el consejo- el grupo iba a seguir su camino cuando el insistente Lee tomo del brazo a Niko y dijo –pelea conmigo! Aprovecha tu juventud!!-.

Black dijo –Niko, recuerda tu condición- Rocks vio la oportunidad perfecta para hacer una bromita inocente y dijo –recuerda q debes ser cuidadoso con nuestro hijo- Niko y Neji lo miraron, uno furioso y el otro asombrado; el primero dijo –sigue soñando (a Lee) tengo un pequeño inconveniente, te incomodaría pelear contra una pantera?-.

El otro dijo con fuego en la mirada y una pose bastante ridícula –así será!!- Mina sonrió y siguió a sus compañeros hasta el bosque, sitio donde se sentó al lado de Rocks en un tronco hueco para ver su amigo en acción.

Ambos jóvenes se prepararon para la pelea; Rock Lee hacia sus mejores poses para impresionar a su sensei y a Mina, mientras Niko buscaba la manera de ignorar la penetrante mirada de Neji (lo estaban desnudando con la mirada).

Gai sensei dio la orden para q iniciaran el combate, el neko se transformo de inmediato en una hermosa pantera negra con ojos violeta, veloz como el viento y fiera como ninguna otra; el chunin de verde le dio una patada, pero el felino la esquivo velozmente y le araño un brazo (le arranco tamaño tasajo (pedazo)).

El chico súper cejudo le hizo su ataque de la flor de loto a la perfección y como era de esperarse la herida de Niko se abrió, dejando salir sangre en "cantidades industriales" (como diría mi amiga Pandora, besos baka), Niko estaba tan concentrado en devolverle el golpe a Lee q no se dio cuenta de su estado, hasta q estando a milímetros de su oponente, su sensei los separo de un puñetazo a cada uno, mandándolos a extremos diferentes del claro.

Niko había vuelto a su forma humana, miro a su sensei y dijo furioso –q le pasa? Por q nos interrumpe?!!- en fracción de segundos su sensei estaba a escasos dos centímetros de su cuerpo, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, lo levanto un poco y dijo –eres idiota o te pagan por fingir serlo? No notaste q te falta algo?- el chico neko miro su costado y vio una gran mancha de sangre recorrer parte de su torso y su pantalón.

Su vista empezaba a fallarle y le costaba mantenerse en pie a causa de la gran perdida de sangre, sus sentidos estaban distorsionados, podía escuchar a sus amigos hablándole, diciendo cosas como "te sientes bien?", "te ves pálido", "eres un idiota, mira lo q hiciste"… "Niko no es idiota"… "da igual", su cuerpo no resistió mas y se desmayo; pero no recibió el impacto de un bombazo contra el suelo, al contrario sintió un abrazo amigo q lo rodeaba afectuosamente desde su espalda, llenándolo de confort y tranquilidad… Rocks lo atrapo y el ojiblanco se mordía de los celos.

El equipo 7 se entero del incidente y decidieron ir a visitar al enfermo.

Al llegar al hospital vieron a Shino y Kiba muy calladitos sentados en una banquita en la sala de espera, Naruto se acerco y con una amplia sonrisa dijo –hola chicos- los otros dos lo miraron con un deje de cansancio, Sakura dijo –q les paso?- los dos chicos no dijeron nada y fue Hinata la q les contó la historia.

_**////Flash Back////**_

Estaban entrenando en un lago cercano al campo de entrenamiento, cuando Hinata noto q Kiba estaba muy callado y distraído. Le pregunto a Shino y éste le pidió permiso para hacer una copia de ella y averiguarlo, la chica accedió y miren lo q paso (un verso sin esfuerzo).

La "Hyuga" se sentó a su lado en una pequeña colina y le dijo –K… Kiba… Umm…q…que pasa?- el chico perro se quedo callado, cosa q para nada le agrado a "Hinata", la cual se acerco un poco mas y repitió la pregunta con un poco mas de determinación –dime de una vez q pasa, Kiba- bueno con demasiada determinación si hablamos de alguien q intenta hacerse pasar por la tímida Hinata.

El castaño dijo –me gusta una persona- Shino pensó _**así q esta enamorado, veamos quien va a morir accidentalmente**_ (nos salio vengativo en chiquito, no?) –de quien? U...Una chica o… un chico?- el inu (perro) se sonrojo y dijo –un chico- el domador de insectos estaba muy emocionado _**es gay? Es gay!! Sí, un momento… hay muchos chicos en la aldea, solo espero q no sea el idiota de Naruto, seria una lastima usar mis sanguijuelas en tremendo burro.**_

La chica dijo –lo conozco?- el inu dijo –de hecho si, pero no creo q me corresponda- su amiga le coloco la mano sobre el hombro diciendo –esa.. Persona debe aprender a valorar a un chico tan dulce como tu…acaso es el hermano de Sasuke?- el inu soltó una sonora carcajada y dijo –tengo malos gustos, pero no rajes (exageres)- la chica sonrió y dijo –es Shino?- el inu se sonrojo y dijo –debemos buscar a Kurenai sensei- se puso de pie y la chica canturreo –yo se q a Shino le gusta alguien -

El chico abrió los ojos como paltos se arrodillo frente a ella y dijo colocando sus palmas sobre la fresca hierba –quien?- la chica sonrió y dijo –debemos buscar a Kurenai sensei- se puso de pie y empezó a buscar a su sensei.

Kiba dijo –Hinata si esa persona fuera yo, me lo dirías?- la chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

____________________*o*________________________________________________

Y? q les pareció?

En el próximo cap van a haber muchas sorpresitas, por ejemplo: quien anda tras los huesitos del resto de los mininos? O q pasa entre Naru y Sasu? etc., etc.

Para cualquier consulta o comentario un poco más personal por favor contáctenme vía Messenger a n.n arigato


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2: cortejándote.

**////Continuación del Flash Back/////**

Ambos ninjas fueron a buscar a su sensei, cuando después de unos metros la vieron luchando contra diecisiete hombres q traían sus rostros cubiertos y vestían de negro, no tenían el emblema de ninguna aldea o legión en ninguna parte.

Kiba e "Hinata" entraron en batalla, después de unos segundos Shino volvió a su forma original (la verdadera Hinata llego a la pelea) y entre los cuatro los vencieron, haciéndolos huir cobardemente, los tres genin miraron a su sensei y la vieron inconsciente.

Entonces optaron por llevarla al hospital.

**Aclaración:** Kiba no sabe lo de Shino e Hinata.

**/////Fin del Flash Back/////**

Naruto se sentó junto a Kiba y con una dulce sonrisa dijo –ya verán como Kurenai sensei se recupera pronto- Sasuke sintió una ligera punzadita de celos, pero al ver la situación… prefirió no hacer una escena (aparte de q quería ganar puntos con Naruto/ S: tengo mejores métodos).

Un doctor se acerco y dijo a los alumnos de Kurenai –su sensei esta bien, solo necesita descanso… mañana la daré de alta- miro a Black y dijo –y en cuanto a su alumno, él dijo algo así como 'maldito Gutaro, pagaras'- Rocks sonrió apenas curvando un lado de los labios y dijo –sensei, le importaría si me quedo a vigilarlo?-el sensei neko negó con la cabeza y agrego –le diré a Tsunade-sama q envié a alguien a acompañarte- el tigre no vio con buenos ojos eso, pero no le quedo mas q aceptar calladito.

A eso de las diez de la noche, todo estaba sumido en un profundo silencio; un neko negro dormía placidamente sobre una cama de hospital, mientras su amigo lo vigilaba desde un sofá en la misma habitación.

_**Así parece q no le hace daño a nadie… q irónico.. Parece un tierno gatito negro…hay un aroma exótico en el aire… de quien será? **_

Un ninja apareció detrás de una nube de humo, el neko se puso en guardia y después de ver sus hermosos ojos negros dijo sentándose en el sillón –tu debes ser el refuerzo q la tapis mando- el ninja sonrió y dijo –cual es tu nombre?- el otro le extendió la mano y respondió –Rocks y el tuyo?- el ninja estrecho la mano ofrecida respondiendo –Itachi Uchiha- se sentó a su lado y mirando al neko negro dijo –es tu novio?- el neko blanco dijo –en sus sueños-.

En ese momento un suave murmullo se escucho diciendo –ya deja de fumarla, imbecil- el blanco dijo –no te metas en esto, idiota- Niko se sentó y dijo –te quiero mucho, bastardo- Rocks se rió y dijo –también yo, anormal… ahora vuelve a dormir- el negro sonrió y dijo –mandón- y luego se volvió a tumbar en la cama.

El ninja dijo –al parecer tu amigo es sonámbulo – el otro neko lo miro y dijo sarcástico –no me digas- ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, hasta q Rocks dijo –tu apellido me suena conocido, eres hermano del estreñido de Sasuke, verdad?-el azabache dijo –así es, él es mi pequeño oto-baka y tu? Tienes familia?- el neko dijo –mi equipo es mi familia… mis padres y mis hermanos murieron cuando tenia seis años.. Apenas era un cachorro y casi no los recuerdo- el Uchiha le contó su historia, como murieron sus padres y como el Akatsuki lo obligo a trabajar para ellos para salvar la vida de su hermanito.

Itachi miraba disimuladamente el cuerpo bien formado de su acompañante, hasta q éste dijo –te debo algo o q?- el ninja dijo –no nada, es solo q es la primera vez q veo a un hijo de la luna y tenia curiosidad sobre algunas cosas- el neko en el fondo sabia sobre q clase de cosas, pero se hizo el desentendido y dijo –pregunta- el azabache se acerco un poco y dijo –es cierto q en tu aldea se aceptan las relaciones del mismo sexo?- el otro respondió –nuestro patriarca es un neko muy liberal, tanto es así q desde hace unos años es permitido el matrimonio homosexual… por q la pregunta? Eres gay?- el azabache dijo –de hecho si y tu?- el otro sonrió malvadamente y dijo –bisexual, como la mayoría de los nekos- el Uchiha dijo –el otro día escuche q un anbu dijo q ustedes son perseguidos por una horda de locos, q quieren de ustedes?-.

Rocks pareció pensarlo un poco antes de contarle al curioso y apuesto ninja una cruda y cruel realidad q vivían los nekos –normalmente el ser humano esta compuesto de carbono en pequeñas cantidades, en nuestro caso ese carbono esta un poco mas concentrado, por eso tenemos una gran capacidad regenerativa, esos payasos descubrieron q al mezclar nuestra sangre con hierro y otros minerales se pueden crear armas indestructibles y de gran capacidad destructiva, por eso es q nos persiguen; ellos quieren tenernos de prisioneros para utilizar ese mineral en sus armas y expandir sus territorios- el azabache estaba impresionado con aquella historia.

Después de q ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato Itachi dijo –tal vez suene raro, pero si necesitas protección…. Puedes contar conmigo- el neko lo miro divertido y dijo –estas coqueteándome? O es simplemente parte de tu carismática personalidad?- el azabache sonrió y dijo –parte de ambas, te molesta?- el neko negó con la cabeza y agrego –no te hagas ilusiones conmigo-.

Itachi extrañado de aquella advertencia dijo –sales con alguien?- el neko negó con la cabeza y dijo –no salgo con humanos, por obvias razones- el ninja dijo –hey! No soy como esos care..Mph- el neko le tapo la boca con una mano y dijo bajito –espera.. (Cerró los ojos y olfateo el aire) jejeje parece q ya llegaron… pobre Niko, la tunda q le espera- vio al Uchiha, el cual estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el sharingan activado y una mirada amenazadora q decía "quítame la mano de la cara o te la corto"

El neko retiro la mano y dijo poniéndose de pie –lo lamento, a veces somos muy impulsivos- se dirigió a la ventana agudizo sus ojos y vio una caravana q estaba entrando al bosque y se dirigía a Konoha, de repente sintió q Itachi se ponía de pie atrás suyo y dijo –Makenkyu Sharingan- Itachi también vio la caravana y dijo –son amigos tuyos?- el neko respondió –la mayoría.. Hay uno q detesto, pero igual lo trato-

Se dio vuelta y vio el sharingan del mayor de los Uchiha, tomo delicadamente el rostro del joven y dijo –es la primera vez q veo el sharingan en su punto máximo, esta tuanis- Itachi retiro las manos y dijo –gracias, tu visión también esta demasiado buena- el neko sonrió y aun con las manos del joven sosteniendo las suyas dijo –todos tenemos ese don…- se miraron unos segundos y Rocks dijo –pretendes quedarte así toda la noche o me vas a soltar de una puta vez- Itachi soltó las manos del neko y dijo –lo lamento, a veces somos algo distraídos- (_**o aprovechados**_ pensó el neko).

Al día siguiente unos encapuchados pedían ingresar a Konoha, para hablar con la Hokage, pero ningún anbu se los permitió, entonces uno de ellos entro furtivamente en el momento en q los anbu bajaron la guardia.

Entro al despacho de la hokage sin ser visto y dejo una nota sobre su escritorio, la cual decía "los Cazadores están en la puerta" y se fue al hospital entro a la habitación de Niko y aprovechando q Itachi y Rocks estaban dormidos, dejo otra nota q decía "ya llegaron y están furiosos", se acerco al neko blanco y sin siquiera tocarle un pelo le saco la billetera del pantalón (tiene manos rápidas), miro a Itachi y le pego un papelito en la camisa q decía "cortesía de Joker".

Un rato después Rocks e Itachi despertaron, el azabache vio el papelito en su camisa y dijo –quien rayos es Joker?- el neko se reviso los bolsillos y descubrió q había sido victima de robo, le quito el papel a Itachi y dijo con rabia –es un malparido q me las va a pagar- Niko abrió los ojos y leyó la nota del ladrón, miro a Rocks y dijo –ya llegaron?- su amigo sonrió y dijo –y no creo q quieran esperar a verte, compadre- Itachi pregunto –quienes?- Niko dijo –mis hermanos mayores… la ultima vez q escape y ellos me encontraron… me dieron una soberana paliza q casi me deja eunuco- Itachi musito –auch- su amigo dijo –sabes q ellos son los mejores rastreadores y no tardaran en encontrarte, así q es mejor q cuando te encuentren… les digas toda la verdad e implores piedad- Niko dijo –gran consejo, amigo… debería ocultarme hasta q sane la herida-

En ese momento entro Shizune y al levantar la camisa del herido esbozo un –ahh- de asombro, el ninja se acerco y dijo –era cierto, sanan muy rápido- la herida q el día anterior se veía bastante dolorosa y profunda, ahora era historia, la medico miro al neko y dijo –hice unos análisis en tu sangre y vi una considerable presencia de carbono, creo q a eso se debe tu rápida recuperación- Niko dijo –entonces, puedo irme?- la medico dijo –en cuanto venga tu sensei, él dijo q tenia una sorpresa para ti- un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del neko negro, el cual ya se imaginaba la tunda q le darían.

Después de un rato Black, Mina y una pareja de nekos entraron a la habitación, ambos nekos tenían el cabello negro y los ojos violetas, la muchacha era la mayor, tenia 20 años, usaba el cabello hasta las rodillas y siempre lo llevaba en una coleta (le llegaba a la cadera), usaba una blusa de tirantes roja con un disimulado escote q dejaba ver el lunar q tenia sobre el pecho al lado izquierdo, un short azul y unas botas a la altura de la rodilla de color negro (su nombre es Onix); el muchacho tenia 18 años, usaba el cabello largo (hasta la mitad de la espalda) usaba una camisa blanca con un chaleco vino, un pantalón de mezclilla gris (desgastado) y unos zapatos tipo burro con la punta de hierro (una patada suya duele hasta los huesos) su nombre es Joan.

Joan le sonrió a su hermano menor y se acerco para abrazarlo y besarle la frente, luego de eso dijo a su oído –estamos en un hospital, pero solo espera a q salgamos de aquí- Onix se sentó a su lado en la cama y pregunto –como llegaste a Konoha? Y quiero la verdad- Niko les contó lo sucedido y su equipo lo respaldo, al acabar la historia Onix se puso de pie con una expresión de infinita seriedad, miro a su hermanito y sin previo aviso, le dio una bofetada q provoco q se le partiera el labio inferior, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y dijo –eso fue solo un entremés- lo tiro a la cama y salio del hospital echa una furia.

Paso por la floristería de Ino, la cual al verla no perdió tiempo y dijo con un gran ramo de rosas azules –disculpe señorita, le gustaría comprar estas exóticas rosas?- la neko las miro y dijo –detesto las rosas- e intento irse, pero la insistente vendedora la tomo del brazo y dijo –tal vez tenga algo de su agrado… permítame mostrarle … las orquídeas amazonas- la neko se soltó del agarre y dijo –escucha..- la rubia sonriente completo –Ino- la neko suspiro y continuo –Ino.. Vengo saliendo de una mala relación y las flores me lo recuerdan mucho, así q… p..Por favor deja de intentar venderme flores-

En ese momento llego Sakura y al oír eso dijo –Ino, deberíamos de ser mas comprensivas- la rubia asintió con la cabeza y dijo a Onix –disculpa.. Por cierto, cual es tu nombre?- la neko respondió –Onix, yo soy la líder de los cazadores q andan por la aldea, así q si les causan problemas, díganmelo- Sakura se presento y agrego –cuando necesites hablar con alguien, puedes contar conmigo- la neko dijo –no soy muy expresiva, pero te lo agradezco igual- les sonrió y siguió su camino hacia el puente donde dejo a su equipo de once nekos bien entrenados.

Sakura la siguió hasta el puente y se oculto para escuchar la conversación, el grupo estaba compuesto por cuatro mujeres y siete hombres, la líder se puso de pie frente a ellos y dijo con voz autoritaria –escuchen, cazadores… esta es una aldea aliada, así q deben comportarse como si fueran normales- todos se rieron de ese chiste, Onix miro a uno de los hombres, cuyo nombre era Chess (cabello blanco hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos rojos, tenia dos colas, usaba una camisa roja y un pantalón blanco, era el mecánico del grupo) y dijo –quiero q hagas un escaneo de la zona y q me digas cuantos enemigos tenemos- el chico dijo tecleando rápidamente su computadora portátil –en seguida jefecita- un extraño aparato salio de una camioneta e ilumino con una luz verde toda la zona en segundos –tenemos una invitada y no hay enemigos-.

Onix dijo mirando el árbol –Sakura!- la pelirosa bajo y se acerco avergonzada, la neko le rodeo los hombros en un amistoso abrazo y dijo a sus amigos –ella es Sakura, es amiga mía… así q no quiero q se metan con ella y ya saben a lo q me refiero- todos dijeron a coro –si, señora!- la neko los miro detenidamente y dijo –donde rayos se metió Joker?-

Una voz proveniente de unos árboles dijo –aquí estoy, señorita Onix- la joven le hizo una seña para q bajara y el pequeño obedeció de inmediato; Joker era un pequeño neko de doce años, tenia la cola gruesa como la de un gato angora de color marrón, el cabello lo tenia corto gris y los ojos verdes, usaba una camisa de manga larga azul y un pantalón largo del mismo color, también usaba guantes negros y botas del mismo color; su historia es algo penosa, ya q sus padres murieron cuando él era muy pequeño y desde entonces se dedicaba a robar, con el tiempo se convirtió en el mejor de toda la región, haciéndose llamar "el príncipe de los ladrones".

Cuando tenía diez años el grupo de Onix lo adopto y desde entonces solo roba si el neko mecánico se lo pide (Joker adopto a Chess como si fuese su hermano mayor).

El pequeño ladrón se cerco a la neko y dijo amablemente –pa` q soy bueno jefecita- Onix le removió los cabellos y dijo –ella es Sakura, Sakura, él es Joker… nuestro cachorrito- el neko reclamo –hey ya no soy un cachorro- y dirigiéndose a la pelirosa dijo –soy el príncipe de los ladrones, si necesitas algún trabajo te puedo hacer un descuentito- Onix dijo –ya deja de vender lo q es mío, mocoso- el grupo de nekos sabían q se avecinaba una linda discusión: -no es su asunto lo q haga!- la neko –si lo es! Eres parte de mi familia y te aguantas- el ladrón –pues q yo recuerde fue Chess el q me adopto no usted!- la neko –a si? Para q sepas desde q alguien entra al grupo es parte de NUESTRA familia- el ladrón se resigno y dijo –entonces Sakura y la Hokage son parte del clan ahora?- la neko respondió –así es- miro a la pelirosa –estas de acuerdo?- la ninja sonrió y dijo –será un honor-

Joker olfateo el aire y dijo a la jefecita –si ven a Rocks, me fui a Suna y no regreso hasta el año del conejo- y se fue corriendo hacia el bosque de la muerte, segundos después Rocks llego corriendo y dijo a Onix –por donde se fue ese malparido?- Chess respondió acercándosele –q hizo esta vez?- el otro respondió –estas haciendo mal tu papel de tutor..- Chess lo interrumpió –no es tu asunto como desempeño mi papel de tutor, dime de una vez q putas hizo ahora!!- los ojos del mecánico despedían un brillo maquiavélico, casi demoníaco; los demás miembros del grupo se fueron a descansar (lo q sea por no ver esa masacre)

Rocks dijo –el bastardo me robo la billetera… (Un par de pasos hacia Chess) y si lo q pretendes es reformarlo, permíteme decirte q estas perdiendo el tiempo… ese mocoso no tiene arreglo- y como bien dice el dicho esa fue la gota q derramo el vaso; en cuestión de segundos Rocks estaba boca arriba con un enorme gato blanco de dos colas sobre su pecho con claras intenciones asesinas, el gato le rugió de manera amenazadora y Rocks no se quedo atrás, se transformo en un hermoso tigre de vengala y ataco al gato, pero justo en el instante en q su ataque se iba a completar una pantera negra se metió entre ellos y detuvo cualquier ataque.

Los dos contrincantes volvieron a su forma original y esperaron a q la pantera hiciera lo mismo; Niko volvió a su forma humana y los miro de manera reprobatoria a ambos, después de unos minutos de silencio dijo –q paso?- Rocks dijo –nada- al oír eso Niko dijo –por nada estuviste a punto de rebanarle la yugular a Chess? (mirando al mecánico) y tu.. Por nada estuviste a punto de hacerle la vasectomía al imbecil de Rocks? Me van a decir ya mismo q paso-

Onix dijo –Joker le robo la billetera a Rocks, le vino a reclamar y Chess salio a defenderlo- Niko suspiro resignado y dijo –alguien mas ha sido victima de Joker?- los presentes negaron con la cabeza, lo cual hizo sonreír a Niko, el cual dijo –eso significa q Joker lo hace para demostrar afecto hacia alguien, tomemos en cuenta q él no sabe expresar sus sentimientos, tal vez lo haya hecho como una forma de decir "te quiero" o "te aprecio" hacia Rocks- se quito de en medio de los dos contrincantes y continuo –Rocks… yo q tu lo buscaría y le demostraría q también lo aprecias- el aludido musito –no es tu asunto- y se fue hacia el bosque de la muerte con un paso tranquilo y sereno como meditando el próximo paso.

En otro lugar de Konoha, un rubio y un azabache estaban en medio de una linda demostración de afecto –teme!- el azabache lo miro con furia y respondió –monstruo!- Naruto le abrió la puerta de su apartamento y dijo –no te tolero mas! Largo!!- Sasuke se acerco a la puerta y la cerro de un sonoro empujón, tomo al rubio del cuello de la camisa y lo estrello de manera casi violenta a la puerta, miro sus orbes azules, las cuales lo miraban con una mezcla de temor y asombro y dijo –no me importa q no me toleres, dobe… yo… necesito decirte algo- el rubio tomo las manos del Uchiha e intento obligarlo a q lo libere, pero solo logro q el azabache lo tirara al sillón y se sentara a horcadas sobre él.

Naruto no sabia q hacer, se removía bajo su amigo y decía –bájate teme!! Pesas mucho-el azabache lo tomo de las mejillas con algo de violencia y dijo –cállate, dobe- el rubio dijo –déjame en paz! Para todos solo soy un maldito monstruo, verdad?... verdad?!!- el ojiazul estaba a punto de romper en llanto, pero por orgullo propio no dejaba q ninguna lagrima lo delatara, pero Sasuke estaba tan cerca de su rostro q las pudo divisar sin esfuerzo alguno y se sintió miserable al ser el responsable de aquellas lagrimas.

Abrazo al rubio y dijo dulcemente a su oído –para mi no eres un monstruo, mi kitsune- le dio un pequeño beso en la parte de atrás de la oreja, haciendo q un escalofrío recorriera al rubio de pies a cabeza, el cual puso sus manos a ambos costados del azabache e intento separarlo de su cuerpo diciendo –ya deja de jugar… vete… por favor, vete- y una traviesa lagrima escapo de su prisión, mojando parte del cuello del azabache, el cual al sentirla miro a su rubio y dijo –no llores… no me gusta verte así- le tomo el mentón y lo obligo a mirarlo, Naruto desvió la mirada y dijo –di lo q tengas q decir y vete… - el azabache se acerco aun mas al rubio y dijo –no pienso irme… estoy muy cómodo aquí-.

El chacra de Kyubi invadió a Naruto –_habla de una vez Uchiha o de lo q te voy a hacer no respondo y créeme no va a ser nada agradable-_ tomo del cuello al azabache, pero justo en el momento en que iba a ejercer presión, Naruto recupero el control, soltó lentamente el agarre q mantenía con Sasuke y dijo casi en un susurro –lo lamento, Sasuke… yo… yo no quería lastimarte… PERO TU TUVISTE LA CULPA!!! No sabes lo difícil q es para mi… verte todos los días y no poder decirte lo q siento o como me haces sentir cuando me miras… como me miran todos… como si fuera un…un.. – no pudo continuar, rompió en llanto cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

Sasuke se sintió peor, se levanto de su posición y halo al rubio de la camisa para q también estuviese de pie, tomo sus manos y las alejo de su rostro, provocando un sutil sonrojo por parte del rubio y lo abrazo como si fuera un niño y recostó su cabeza a su pecho, acaricio las hebras doradas y susurro suavemente – esta bien, puedes llorar tranquilo.. Yo siempre estaré aquí para cuidarte y te prometo q dejare de ser tan frío contigo- los sollozos demostraban q el rubio estaba dejando de llorar, cuando levanto la cabeza para mirar al azabache y preguntar –es el Apocalipsis?- el azabache levanto una ceja dando claras muestras q no sabia de q rayos hablaba el kitsune.

Naruto se limpio los restos de lagrimas y explico –es q estas siendo amable conmigo, incluso hasta me estas abrazando… yo creí q el día q dejaras de ser el príncipe de hielo, seria el Apocalipsis- el azabache suspiro resignado _**como me fui a enamorar de tremendo idiota?**_ Soltó al rubio y fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua, al llegar a la sala se lo dio a su amigo y se sentó en el sofá tranquilamente.

Naruto bebió el agua y dejo el vaso sobre la mesita, ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta q el azabache dijo –ya dije lo q tenia q decir, ahora es tu turno..Dobe- el rubio se sonrojo y dijo –no se de q hablas, teme- de repente la mancha en el suelo le pareció lo mas interesante en el mundo.

Sasuke recostó la cabeza al sofá y dijo –no te hagas el q no sabes… ayer dijiste q querías decirme algo y estoy esperando- el rubio se sintió apenado y dijo –nuestra amistad será como siempre?- el azabache dijo con una sonrisa prepotente –si eso quieres- el ojiazul lo miro directo a los ojos con determinación y dijo –yo…yo...tu...tu me gustas, teme- esto ultimo lo dijo tan bajito q a Sasuke le costo oírlo –yo q? q dijiste?- el rubio dijo –se q no es común…los dos somos hombres y se supone q esta mal y se q tu y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho y q tal vez no quieras saber nada mas de mi, pero tenia q decírtelo, teme… te quiero y no se cuanto tiempo mas podría aguantar con e…-

El azabache interrumpió –ya deja el discurso, dobe… ya te entendí… me imagino q querrás saber si yo siento lo mismo? O me equivoco?- el rubio asintió, pero al ver a Sasuke dirigirse a la puerta del apartamento dijo –a donde vas? Me debes una respuesta!- el azabache le regalo una sonrisa sincera y se fue.

N&S

Que significa esa sonrisa? Q pasara entre el ladrón y Rocks? Q pasara entre las parejitas? Se formaran nuevas parejas o tríos?

Lean el próximo cap y lo sabrán

Gracias por leer

Ja nee!!!

PS: algún review?


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Quiero agradecerles a todas y todos ustedes por el enorme apoyo q he recibido por medio de sus reviews… disculpen por no haber respondido a todos, pero es q he tenido ciertas dificultades

**Wrath:** como leer fics de Harry Potter, buscar imágenes de sasu naru, chatear con el novio, pervertir menores leyendo shota yaoi… q mas?

**NU (Nancy Uchiha):**O.o no le hagan caso! Yo no tengo novio.

**Wrath:** Pero lo demás si es cierto jejeje

**NU: **L llévate a ese mocoso!

**Wrath:** L se fue con Lola y ni preguntes por Envy.

**NU:** por q? sigue en Shambala?

**Wrath: **Nop ya eso es chisme viejo… se fue con Ed alias "el enano" y LiteX a quien sabe donde a hacer quien sabe q cosas.

**NU:** Estos niños… pero bueno, volviendo al fic… en q quedamos?

**Wrath:** en q el estreñido le sonrió al inepto y..

**Sasuke:** cállate homúnculo! No soy estreñido

**NU: **sasukito!!! (Abrazo)

**Wrath:** Bueno, ustedes sigan en el fic mientras yo intento evitar q se muera este estupido humano.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

*******Bosque de la muerte*******

Rocks llevaba dos horas caminando sin rumbo en aquel peligroso lugar, ya había notado q un par de curiosos ojos lo seguía y sabia a quien le pertenecían, pero no quería asustarlo… aun.

Después de caminar unos metros sintió otro aroma, giro la cabeza en dirección a ese aroma y tuvo q esquivar una flecha q iba dirigida a su cabeza; ya q de entre los arbustos salieron unos veinte hombres corpulentos y bien armados con intenciones de atrapar al neko desvalido.

Con lo q no contaron fue con ese escurridizo ladronzuelo, el cual en cuestión de segundos desarmo a los arqueros, como si fuera una ráfaga de viento, apareció junto a Rocks y dijo enseñándoles los arcos –así estaremos parejos- los tomo y los partió a la mitad con su rodilla, Rocks lo miro de reojo y dijo –ellos son veinte estupido- el otro respondió ofendido –como te atreves a llamarme así? Yo vine a rescatarte y así es como me pagas?!- el neko blanco respondió –como esperas q te pague si vienes a hacer una animalada como esa!-

El grupo de hombres rodeo a los nekos, aprovechando q estaban discutiendo –y q paso con mi billetera?- el ladrón se rió tontamente y dijo –salgamos de esta y te digo- el otro sonrió e iniciaron la pelea, peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con los hombres, dejándoles serias heridas con sus afiladas garras.

Al acabar la pelea (o sea cuando los hombres ya estaban en pedacitos) ambos nekos se dirigieron a Konoha, en medio de un silencio sepulcral Joker rebusco algo en la bolsa de su pantalón y al hallarlo dijo –.. Rocks- el rubio estaba a un metro suyo y deteniéndose dijo –q quieres?- el ladrón se acerco y tendiéndole la billetera dijo –d..Di..Discúlpame-

Rocks tomo su billetera y dijo –no hay problema- y antes de q Joker se alejara lo halo del brazo y abrazándole por el cuello le despeino afectuosamente diciendo –pero ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo, cachorrito- el ladrón se rió e intento liberarse.

Rocks lo soltó y dijo –el anormal de Chess me comento el otro día q estas devolviendo todo lo q has robado, q tal te va con eso?- el menor se sentó en el suelo y dijo –solo me falta una cosa, pero como no se quien es el dueño… me lo quedare- el neko blanco se sentó recostando su espalda a la del menor y dijo –cuéntame, tal vez yo sepa quien es-

**/////Flash Back/////**

Era cerca de la media noche cuando una fugaz sombra saltaba de techo en techo buscando su objetivo en la aldea de los hijos de la luna.

La sombra se detuvo en una elegante mansión, las ventanas estaban cerradas y las puertas aseguradas, pero eso no le impidió al intrépido ladrón abrir la ventana del cuarto principal y colarse en él.

Se acerco sigiloso a la cama y se quedo maravillado observando a su objetivo, un apuesto joven de quince años, cuyo nombre ignoraba, aquel joven había sido muy amable con él esa tarde, al haberle ofrecido comida y un lugar donde protegerse de la tempestad q azotaba la región, el ladrón acepto un par de días la oferta y luego escapo sin llevarse absolutamente nada q le recordara aquel joven.

El aludido tenia el cabello corto de color rojo, ojos azules, un cuerpo atlético, sobre su mejilla derecha cruzaba una cicatriz q llegaba hasta la mitad del pómulo, sus orejas gatunas estaban adornadas con dos chispitas cada una y en la punta de la cola usaba una cinta roja, sus orejas y cola eran negras.

El ladrón observaba con detenimiento cada detalle del rostro de aquel joven, el cual se volteo en su dirección y quedo boca arriba, el ladrón creyó q había despertado, pero no fue así.

Se acerco un poco mas a esos labios entreabiertos q lo llamaban en silencio y los beso, apenas rozándolos un poco para no despertarlo, se separo sonrojado y algo avergonzado por su atrevimiento y se fue de la aldea para intentar olvidarlo

**/////Fin Del Flash Back///// **

El tigre adivino de inmediato de quien se trataba y riéndose dijo –le robaste un beso al patriarca?- el ladrón se puso de pie, derribando a Rocks en ese momento y dijo –es el patriarca? …y como se llama?- el otro sonrió malvadamente diciendo –todavía te gusta, nee?- el cachorro se sonrojo y dijo –ese no es tu asunto!- Rocks se puso de pie a su lado y dijo en tono tranquilizador –se llama Rin, él era compañero de equipo de Black sensei y de un fulano Dante, según he oído es soltero… y no tiene nada de malo q te interese, es un buen tipo, un gran líder y según dicen las malas lenguas… una bestia en la cama-

Si antes Joker estaba sonrojado ahora estaba a punto de explotar con ese ultimo comentario –imbecil! Como se te ocurre decir eso!- de nuevo el tigre estallo en carcajadas y dijo –debiste ver tu cara cuando dije q es una bestia! Jajajajajajaja- un encapuchado apareció de entre los arbustos y ambos lo miraron amenazadores, esperando q el extraño hablara o atacara –me podrían decir en q dirección esta Konoha?- los dos nekos se miraron y Rocks dijo –nosotros vamos hacia ahí, si quiere nos acompaña- el encapuchado dijo –muchas gracias-.

Después de un rato de silenciosa caminata el encapuchado dijo –tu debes ser Joker, el príncipe de los ladrones- el ladrón lo miro desconfiado de reojo y dijo –quien te ha dicho eso?- el otro respondió –tengo muchas fuentes, además de estar conectado a la red de Nekos- el ladrón dijo –creí q solo los nekos estaban conectados- el otro dijo –no he dicho q soy humano- Rocks intervino –cual es tu nombre?- el encapuchado dijo –Rin- los dos nekos se miraron y Rocks dijo –disculpa señor, pero me tengo q adelantar un poco, cachorro quédate con él- y antes de q Joker replicara desapareció, dejándolos solos en medio del bosque.

Al caer la noche llegaron a la puerta de Konoha, uno de los anbu dijo –quien eres y q quieres?- Joker dijo –soy la escolta del patriarca de los hijos de la luna y mi señor demanda hablar con la hokage- otro anbu dijo –pruébalo- Joker los intento atacar, pero al dar un paso al frente Rin le detuvo diciendo –yo me encargo- el patriarca se quito la capucha mostrando sus orejitas felinas, el líder del escuadrón anbu miro la fotografía q tenían del patriarca (cortesía del grupo de Onix) y abriendo las puertas dijo –disculpe, señor patriarca y bienvenido a Konoha- el patriarca inclino levemente la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente por la aldea cuando uno de los nekos del grupo de Onix dijo –hey! Cachorro!- Joker se detuvo y mirándolo dijo –q pasa?- el neko joven dijo –Chess dice q tienes trabajo esta noche- Joker miro el cielo y dijo –dile q llegare a tiempo- el joven dijo –no deberías ir al trabajo de hoy- el cachorro se cruzo de brazos y dijo –otra vez con eso? Deberías saber q soy un profesional y q no existen esposas ni celdas de las q no pueda escapar- el otro dijo –lo se, pero el trabajo de hoy es muy peligroso y según las estrellas hoy no tendrás mucha suerte en tu trabajo- Joker suspiro resignado y dijo –nos vemos en casa- .

Después de unos metros el patriarca dijo –de q trabajo hablaba tu amigo?- el otro dijo –soy ladrón, lo recuerda?- el patriarca asintió y dijo –lo recuerdo bien, de hecho también recuerdo q cuando te iba a decir mi nombre dijiste "es mejor q no lo sepa, no quiero q salga herido por mis enemigos", en ese momento pensé q eras un cachorro engreído q buscaba llamar la atención, pero luego te fui conociendo y empezaste a agradarme- el ladrón sonrió y el otro continuo –lo q no entiendo es por q te fuiste sin despedirte?- el ladrón susurro –no me gustan las despedidas-

Al llegar a la mansión de la hokage Rin dijo –quieres entrar conmigo?- el ladrón negó con la cabeza y agrego –no quiero interrumpir conversaciones entre lideres, además.. No creo q a la hokage le agrade ver a un ladrón en su oficina- el patriarca sonrió y dijo –eres mi escolta personal e iras a donde yo vaya, te quedo claro?- el ladrón resignado acompaño al líder a su reunión.

Shizune los hizo pasar al despacho y ahí Tsunade sonrió ampliamente diciendo –Rin! Tanto tiempo sin verte! Quien es el apuesto gatito q esta contigo? Tu pareja?- el mas joven se sonrojo y Rin dijo –él es Joker mi asistente, va a donde yo vaya- la rubia miro al pequeño neko y dijo –esta bien, puede quedarse… la razón por la q te llame tan de repente es q han llegado varios nekos de tu aldea y como soy algo ignorante de sus costumbres me encantaría q nos educaras un poco, q dices hacemos una fiesta para celebrar la nueva alianza?-

El patriarca miro a la tapis y dijo –esta bien, mañana nos reuniremos para ver la fecha- y ambos nekos salieron de la mansión rodeados por una nube negra, para aparecer frente al enorme edificio, Joker dijo –tiene donde quedarse?- el mayor sonrió y dijo –no tienes por q preocuparte, Black me invito a quedarme con él unos días, acompáñame a su apartamento- el ladrón asintió y lo escolto hasta la puerta.

Rocks abrió la puerta y al ver al ladrón no pudo evitar soltar una risita tonta, Black apareció detrás de su alumno y dijo –hola, Rin… Joker, pasen- el ladrón dijo –lo lamento, pero tengo q hacer un trabajo… hasta luego señor patriarca-.

Al día siguiente Naruto llego de primero a la reunión con el equipo 7, se sentó en la baranda del puente y se puso a pensar _**el teme me sonrió, pero q significa esa puta sonrisa de mierda!!! Si tan solo Iruka sensei estuviera aquí… él me ayudaría en esto o al menos me invitaría un tazón de ramen, pero quien me tiene a mi pensando toda la perra noche en el puto significado de la malparida sonrisa del teme engreído ese? Ahh? Y encima de todo el despertador se averió y estuvo sonando cada diez minutos desde las dos de la mañana!!! Pero bueno… pudo haber sido peor**_.

Tan ocupado estaba en sus divagaciones mentales q no se dio cuenta q Sasuke estaba ligeramente recostado a su lado mirando un punto fijo en el suelo, ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos hasta q Sasuke dijo –buenos días dobe- la cara del pobre rubio era digna de una foto – b..Buenos días teme- el moreno estaba bastante satisfecho con el efecto q causaba en el pobre rubio.

Sakura llego con una gran sonrisa y dijo –buenos días chicos- los dos muchachos la miraron extrañados, ya q a la pelirosa se le había ocurrido ponerse un chaleco gris sobre su atuendo normal –por q me ven así? Ahh ya se! No se los había dicho? Ahora soy parte del equipo de Onix! No es emocionante?- Naruto dijo –quien es Onix?- la muchacha dijo –es la hermana mayor de Niko y es muy agradable- el moreno dijo –agradable como yo o agradable como el dobe?- el rubio le dio una suave golpe en el brazo a modo de protesta por el comentario y la ojiverde dijo –mmm, es muy reservada si es lo q quieres decir- dos voces dijeron –es como Sasuke- .

El Uchiha miro al locutor de la segunda voz y dijo –se va a acabar el mundo o q?- Kakashi dijo mirando el cielo –es un día hermoso Sasu-chan no digas esas cosas!- el moreno activo su sharingan amenazante, pero al ver q no le afectaba a ninguno de sus compañeros lo retiro.

Kakashi miro a su equipo con orgullo y dijo –hoy les tengo una misión secreta- todos miraron expectantes y casi se caen al estilo anime cuando escucharon –quiero q averigüen todo lo posible de Black sensei y me den un informe al final del día en mi apartamento ¡buena suerte!- y con un puf se esfumo.

Sakura dijo –yo creo q Chess nos puede ayudar ¡vamos a verlo!- y tomando una mano de cada uno de sus compañeros se fue corriendo a la base de los nekos.

Al llegar a la casa la pelirosa se acerco a la puerta y dijo a un monitor –Chess, soy yo necesito ayuda!- una voz dijo –esos idiotas te están molestando?- los dos chicos dijeron –que?! A quien llamas idiota?!- una risita los invito a pasar.

Cuado llegaron al cuarto de computadoras no pudieron evitar ver a Joker tumbado en un pequeño sofá profundamente dormido y con unos audífonos puestos, la pelirosa dijo –q le paso a Joker?- a lo q el mecánico contesto –tuvo un trabajo anoche y al parecer va a dormir todo el día- el ladrón se removió un poco y dejo ver una herida q al parecer se la había hecho en días anteriores, pero q no había cerrado del todo (algo poco común entre los nekos), la pelirosa pregunto –no se supone q los nekos curan sus heridas muy rápido?- Chess dijo –muchos nekos tardan un poco mas… q necesitaban?- el rubio dijo –toda la información q tengas sobre Black sensei- el mecánico soltó una sonora carcajada y el Uchiha dijo –cual es el chiste? Inepto-.

Chess volteo la silla y dijo –de él solo se sabe q es un pervertido y q alguna vez fue compañero de equipo del patriarca y de un humano llamado Dante, hay rumores q dicen q tuvo un amorío con el humano, pero nadie esta seguro… tal vez su equipo sepa mas- los tres jóvenes le agradecieron y se fueron.

En alguna parte del bosque, tres nekos luchaban por ponerle un cascabel a su sensei ( mmm suena raro verdad?) cuando el equipo siete entro al campo de entrenamiento y vieron a Niko peleando contra su sensei y llevando las de perder, justo cuando su sensei le iba a dejar inconsciente Rocks le dio una patada en el estomago, lo cual provoco q el jutsu de sustitución desapareciera.

Ambos nekos se miraron extrañados, hasta q su adorado sensei les apareció de frente y en un rápido movimiento les coloco un cascabel a cada uno de sus alumnos y dijo –aun les falta mucho cachorritos- miro al equipo siete y dijo –en q les podemos ayudar? Y… donde esta su sensei?- Sakura dijo –Kakashi sensei se sentía indispuesto (o quería vaguear un rato?) y nos dio el día libre- Naruto agrego –y como usted es el nuevo sensei en la aldea, nos dio curiosidad de saber mas de usted, podemos hacerle unas preguntas?-.

El sensei les sonrió y dijo –no estoy acostumbrado a eso, pero por hoy haré una excepción y ambos equipos podrán hacerme las preguntas q quieran, si el equipo siete me dice el nombre de mis otros dos compañeros de equipo- los tres se miraron y Sasuke dijo –Dante- Naruto dijo –y?- el moreno lo miro y pregunto –y q? dobe- el contenedor del kyubi dijo –quien es el otro? teme!- Sakura dijo –Rin, el patriarca de los hijos de la luna- el sensei neko asintió y dijo –q quieren saber?-.

Los seis jóvenes se sentaron en el césped y Niko pregunto –es cierto q tenia algo con Dante?- Black dijo –Dante y yo nos teníamos mucho aprecio, pero nunca llegamos a nada- miro a sus acompañantes y agrego –ahora me toca a mi preguntar y mi cofcofvictimacofcof de hoy es nuestro pequeño Naruto- el aludido sonrió nerviosamente y el sensei dijo –eres totalmente virgen?- el ojiazul se sonrojo un poco y asintió, pero en ese momento una idea maquiavélica paso por su cabecita, Miro a su azabache amigo y sonrió malvadamente –mi pregunta es para Sasuke- el moreno levanto una ceja en señal de q podía seguir –q respondes a lo q te dije ayer?-.

Los otros los miraron y Niko dijo –de q rayos hablan?- Sasuke dijo –cállate, aun no es tu turno… y el asunto es mutuo dobe- el ojiazul le sonrió y Sasuke dijo –la pregunta es para Black sensei, por q rayos le gusta leer tanto esos condenados libros?- el sensei neko suspiro y dijo –me dan ideas para practicarlas con mis parejas- Mina dijo –pero no lo hemos visto con ninguna chica o chico, sensei- Black sonrió y dijo –aun no he querido q los conozcan- miro de modo indescifrable al Uchiha y dijo –mi pregunta es para ti, de q hablaban tu muñeco ojiazul y tu hace un momento?- Naruto se sonrojo y Sasuke dijo –mi dobe se me declaro ayer y yo le daba mi respuesta-.

Sasuke miro a sus acompañantes pensativo –Sakura, por q no hiciste teatro cuando dije lo del dobe y yo? Acaso deje de interesarte?- la pelirosa dijo –hace tiempo me di cuenta de lo q sentían y decidí q los apoyaría, por q no me gustaría perder la amistad q tengo con ustedes- Naruto le sonrió y la abrazo para susurrarle –espero q tu también encuentres la felicidad, Sakura-chan- la ojiverde revolvió los cabellos de su amigo y se separaron –bueno mi pregunta es para, Rocks q opinas de tu equipo?- el neko los miro y dijo –Niko es un idiota, pero me cae bien… Mina es una fan del yaoi, divertida, dulce, a veces violenta, pero no podría pedir otra hermanita menor y Black sensei…Black es un pervertido, pero lo aprecio como a un padre- los tres nekos lo miraron y Niko dijo –eres un malparido (en el idioma de ellos significa también te aprecio).

Rocks dijo –OK, veamos a quien voy a interrogar, Niko… q planeas hacerle a Gutaro cuando lo veas?- el neko negro sonrió y dijo con simpleza –descuartizarlo- Rocks se rió y Niko dijo –q paso con Joker ayer?- el neko blanco dijo –me devolvió la billetera y nos encontramos con algunos idiotas, los vencimos, nos encontramos al patriarca y lo trajimos a Konoha, fin de la historia- Niko dijo –hubiera sido mas divertido preguntar si paso algo con Itachi- Sasuke dijo –conocen a Itachi?- Rocks le contó el episodio del hospital y se quedaron un rato mas hablando de las aldeas.

Después de un rato Joker apareció y abrazando a Rocks por la espalda dijo –necesito ayuda!!- el tigre lo miro de reojo y dijo –q paso?- el ladrón respondió –no puedo mentir!!!- la lince (Mina) se acerco y dijo –eso suena raro- el ladrón soltó al tigre y sentándose en el suelo dijo –pero es verdad, hazme una prueba- Rocks dijo –de verdad no quieres devolverle aquello a esa persona?- el menor se sonrojo y dijo –si quiero!!! Y quiero q él me lo robe y q no me deje salir de su cama en semanas… metafóricamente hablando- el tigre soltó una carcajada y los otros lo vieron como bicho raro, entonces no le quedo otra q explicar la situación.

Black miro al ladrón y dijo –pero como paso esto?- el menor dijo –anoche tuve q hacer un trabajo, ahí conocí a un tipo llamado Dante, ese idiota y yo robamos estos brazaletes, él se puso el otro y ahora no puedo mentir y no se abrir esta porquería!!!- Black tomo la mano del cachorro e inspecciono el brazalete, luego dijo –sabes donde esta Dante?- el ladrón asintió y los llevo al hotel donde se hospedaba el caza recompensas (Dante).

Black pregunto en recepción –cual es la habitación de joven Dante?- la joven le dijo y agrego –dijo q no quería ser molestado, quiere q lo anuncie?- el neko sonrió y dijo –soy su prometido y quiero darle una sorpresa, puedo pasar?- la joven parecía ser fan del yaoi, por q de inmediato le dio una copia de la llave.

Al llegar al cuarto Black abrió la puerta y vio a su antiguo compañero durmiendo placidamente en la cama de la habitación, vistiendo únicamente unos bóxer rojos anatómicos y el susodicho brazalete (creo q no lo describí antes: era de plata con detalles dorados e incrustado de rubíes).

Dante tenia el cabello blanco y los ojos azules, una actitud arrogante y un gran tractivo físico (yo quiero uno así *¬*), Black le quito la sabana q apenas lo cubría y dijo –arriba holgazán, ya casi es medio día- el peliblanco se volteo en dirección contraria a la molesta voz y siguió durmiendo, el neko sonrió al ver esta actitud y dijo a su oído –Dante-chan quieres jugar?- el ojiazul abrió de golpe los ojos y volteo a ver a su acompañante, se sentó en la cama y dijo –Hola, Gatito- el neko se sentó a su lado y dijo –necesito saber q hiciste anoche- el otro dijo –no sabia q fueras tan celoso- el neko bufo molesto y dijo –no cambies el tema-.

Dante miro el brazalete y dijo –es divertido hacerte rabiar… de hecho anoche tuve q hacer un trabajo y de paso le tome unas fotos a Joker- el neko se extraño al oír eso y dijo –para q le tomas fotos a Joker?- el otro respondió –es un encargo de Rin, él me mantiene al tanto de tus actividades y yo le doy fotos del ladronzuelo- el neko dijo –para q quieres información de mis actividades?- el otro lo pensó un poco y al rato dijo –me gusta mantenerme al tanto-.

Black lo miro y sonriendo dijo –sabes como quitar ese brazalete q llevas?- el otro dijo –yo tengo la llave, trae a Joker y se lo quitare- Black abrió la puerta y halo al ladrón de la camisa, Dante dijo –antes de hacerlo, te tengo una pregunta…. Estas enamorado de Rin?- el ladrón se ruborizo y dijo –yo… yo…si, estoy enamorado de Rin… pero no quiero decírselo, por q se q nunca me va a aceptar- el sensei le revolvió los cabellos y dijo –hay un dicho muy sabio q dice q el q nada arriesga, nada gana.. Pero es tu decisión-

Dante se quedo pensativo unos instantes y luego le quito el brazalete al neko y a si mismo, se los dio a Black y dijo –voy a dormir, cierren la puerta al salir… y Black, destruye esos brazaletes- el sensei los guardo en su gabardina pensando _**tal vez mas adelante me sirvan**_.

Al salir del hotel, se toparon con Akamaru y Kiba, al verlos Joker se quedo detrás de Rocks, el perrito se bajo del hombro de su amo y se acerco a olfatear al ladrón, pero este lo esquivaba, Kiba al ver esa actitud dijo –Niko, sabes q le pasa a tu amigo?- el ladrón respondió -no me pasa nada… tengo a irme, chao- y desapareció.

Naruto pregunto –me parece a mi o a Joker le dan miedo los perros?- Sasuke dijo –al parecer así es- Niko dijo –cuando lo conocimos él tenia serias heridas hechas por perros salvajes, desde entonces nunca lo he visto cerca de ninguna clase de perro- Black sensei miraba al perrito y dijo a Kiba –tal vez Akamaru y tu le puedan ayudar con eso, q te parece?- el castaño sonrió y dijo –Akamaru y yo estamos encantados de ayudar, cierto chico?- el perrito ladro un par de veces en afirmación.

Sakura miro su reloj y dijo a sus compañeros –chicos, tenemos q ir a ver a ya-saben-quien antes de q den la novela- los dos muchachos la vieron como bicho raro y después les cayo el veinte (ir al apartamento de Kakashi a entregar el informe) Kiba dijo –yo también me tengo q ir, mi hermana me mando a comprar lo de la cena- y los cuatro chunin se fueron (en mi fic todos pasaron a ser chunin).

Black miro a sus tres nekos y dijo –tienen el resto del día libre, pueden hacer lo q quieran, yo voy a ir con el patriarca- y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o—o—o—o-o—o-o-o—o-o—o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o—o-o-o-o-

**NU**: y q les pareció?

**Wrath**: no muy bueno

**NU**: lectores… espero q sigan con la historia, por q va a dar un vuelco interesante…

**Sasu**: si claro, como si pudieras hacer algo mejor

**Naru:** teme! No seas grosero

**NU: **Naru, gracias n.n

**Naru:** no es bueno q le digas la verdad tan cruda.

**Wrath**: jajajajajajaja

**NU**: ¬.¬U… bueno, gracias por leer… si dejan algún review no mando a Naruto a Suna a acompañar a Iruka.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4:

El equipo de nekos se encaminaron por las abarrotadas calles de konoha, mirando escaparates y explorando el lugar, cuando Mina dijo –chicos q les parece si vamos de compras?- el neko rubio le miro de reojo –no me apetece- Niko dijo –a mi tampoco n.n- el lince les miro haciendo un puchero –por fis *o*- los otros dos –no funcionara- la gatita rió un poco al ver su sincronización el neko rubio le miro extrañado –huelen eso?- Niko y Mina olfatearon un poco –cazadores…- el rastro venia del bosque de la muerte, sitio al q no tardaron en dirigirse.

Al entrar al bosque Itachi les detuvo –a donde piensan q van?- Rocks no tardo en contestar- a cazar por?- el moreno les miro y suspiro –tengo ordenes de no permitir q ataquen a esos fulanos cazadores- niko dijo –nadie nos va a impedir q hagamos lo q hacemos mejor- de modo arrogante mientras Mina seguía su camino ignorando al ninja de la hoja, el cual activo su makenkyo sharingan y les miro amenazante –no se muevan o lo lamentaran- Rocks dijo serio –chicos váyanse, yo me encargo del Uchiha- los otros dos se fueron dejando solitos a Itachi y Rocks.

/Apartamento de Kakashi /

El equipo siete estaba en la puerta del apartamento del copy ninja esperando a q este se dignara a abrirles la puerta, la pelirosa estaba bastante enojada ya q por más q tocaban la puerta el peliblanco no se dignaba a abrirles la puerta, Naruto pensó en una brillante idea: clones de sombras.

Sasuke no opino sobre la brillante idea aunque le parecía bastante interesante, Sakura apoyo la noción, Naruto hizo los sellos necesarios e invoco a otros dos lindos rubios de ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora (es tan lindo n.n), cierto moreno casi babea al ver eso y es q ver al ser mas sexy sobre la faz de la tierra multiplicado por tres es demasiado para la salud mental de cualquiera así sea el estoico Sasuke Uchiha alias príncipe de hielo.

Naruto envió a sus copias a investigar el por q kakashi no abría la puerta, uno de ellos entro por una ventana y el otro fue a buscarlo por la aldea, mientras el impaciente equipo siete esperaba a su sensei (q vagos XD)

Se sentaron en las gradas de departamento a esperar resultados, mientras ciertos ojos negros miraban de reojo a cierto rubiecito distraído q conversaba con Sakura animadamente.

El clon q entro al departamento de kakashi se lo encontró muy…. "entretenido" con sus inseparables Icha Icha, ya q este estaba leyendo toda su colección con una severa hemorragia nasal al imaginarse quien sabe q cosas con quien sabe quien, al rubio le salio una gotita en la sien y rió nerviosamente mientras abría la puerta del departamento –esta leyendo sus libros raros- y con un puff desapareció (igual q el otro).

El equipo siete entro a la morada del impuntual sensei y al comprobar lo q dijo el clon suspiraron resignados, Sakura le quito el libro q estaba leyendo –Kakashi sensei, vinimos a darle el informe q nos pidió- el peliblanco la miro como si tuviera un mono en la cara –de q hablas?- cosa q obviamente provoco q la saliente vena de la pelirosa explotara –DEL INFORME SOBRE BLACK SENSEI!- Naruto se escondió tras Sasuke al escuchar tan alterada a su adorada Sakura-chan, el azabache solo le abrazo por la cintura, sin querer rozando su trasero con una de sus manos, pero el rubio estaba tan alterado q ni lo noto (XD).

Kakashi parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió rascándose tras la nuca –ah eso jejeje lo había olvidado- la pelirosa le miro amenazante y antes de q le atestara el puñetazo q le iba a propinar, Sasuke intervino –quiere el informe o no?- dijo aun tocándole el cof cof digo abrazando protectoramente a su rubiecito, el peliblanco estudio la posición de sus dos alumnos y sonrió orgulloso poniéndose de pie y abrazándolos –los felicito por haber salido del closet mis cachorritos, espero q tengan mucho sexo desenfrenado y salvaje- dijo como si tal cosa haciendo q los aludidos se sonrojaran al máximo y se separaran de su pervertido y bocón sensei y le miraran mal.

La pelirosa rió bajito al oír eso y dijo intentando mantener la compostura –cuando era mas joven tenia como compañeros de equipo del señor patriarca Rin y un caza recompensas llamado Dante, le gustan los mismos libros q a usted, al parecer ha tenido varias parejas y es muy puntual- el copy ninja escucho atento la información –así q Dante… - murmuro pensativo, miro a su equipo y les sonrió –buen trabajo, pueden irse, nos vemos mañana a primera hora en el puente de toda la vida n.n- y cordialmente los hizo casi sacados a empujones de su departamento.

El equipo siete empezó a caminar de regreso a sus hogares, luego de un rato Sakura se fue por su lado dejando a Naruto y Sasuke solitos.

/Bosque de la muerte /

El ninja de la hoja miraba amenazante a su presa, mientras el tigre blanco evitaba ver sus ojos –q ganas con intentar detenernos?- ambos aun estaban a una distancia prudente, vigilando los movimientos del otro en caso de un ataque sorpresa, la tensión en el ambiente era insoportable, tanto q el bosque entro en un profundo estado de silencio, ningún animal se atrevía a interferir en el enfrentamiento verbal de esos dos.

El Uchiha aun mantenía su técnica activa y le miraba detenidamente –solo sigo ordenes- el neko le miro y luego de hacer un sutil movimiento con la cola dijo –es una lastima, creí q eras de los q hacen lo correcto- el azabache arqueo una ceja –q es lo correcto para ti? O eres de los q cree q por romper las reglas y matar a un grupo de malhechores haces lo correcto?- el neko le miro determinado –se q la venganza no es el mejor camino, pero mi lugar esta con los míos y no voy a permitir q un idiota como tu me impida apoyarlos-

Ambos se miraron a los ojos en silencio durante un momento casi estudiándose, descubriendo q no son tan diferentes el uno del otro y q quizás podrían llegar a ser amigos o tal vez algo mas, Rocks nunca conoció lo q era el amor mas q el de su propio equipo, Itachi a pesar de tener el aprecio de su hermano menor sentía q algo le faltaba, q tenia un abismo en su interior q solo desaparecía cuando estaba cerca de aquel estoico felino de pelaje atigrado, se empezaron a acercar siendo apenas concientes de lo q hacían, ambos estaban a menos de medio metro de distancia mirándose detenidamente a los ojos, estudiando cada rasgo del otro, cada marca, cada cicatriz.

Itachi acaricia la mejilla del felino y este no rechazo la caricia, al contrario coloco su mano sobre la del mayor impidiendo q la alejara de si, le agradaba demasiado su varonil aroma, ronroneo suavemente permitiendo q el mayor le escuchara apenas, el pelinegro le sonrió suavemente antes de empezar a acercar sus labios a los del felino.

Sus alientos se entremezclaban inevitablemente, sus miradas se atraían como dos imanes, sus lenguas estaban deseosas de explorar la cavidad ajena, sus labios ansiaban el esperado contacto, querían besarse y no iban a esperar más.

Un grito desgarrador atravesó el bosque, rompiendo el ambiente romántico q se había creado entre los dos jóvenes enamorados, los cuales se separaron inmediatamente cuando escucharon eso.

El felino agudizo sus sentidos –huele a sangre de neko… Niko y Mina están cerca de ahí- miro a Itachi y este asintió con la cabeza –yo voy contigo- el tigre sonrió y salto a un árbol seguido del pelinegro, el cual estaba mas q determinado a conquistar a ese gatito.

Ambos saltaron de árbol en árbol durante unas horas hasta q encontraron rastros de sangre y trozos de ropa en una zona donde parecía q había ocurrido una batalla recientemente.

Itachi y Rocks examinaron la zona y encontraron algunas armas de poderoso filo –aquí estuvieron los nekos y al parecer esos cazadores…- dijo Rocks mirando los restos de sangre, luego tomo uno de los trozos de ropa –parece q Niko y Mina tuvieron problemas- apretó el trozo de tela en su puño intentando descargar al menos una parte de sus desesperación, Itachi se acerco y coloco su mano sobre el hombro del neko dándole algo de apoyo en ese momento.

Rocks le miro de reojo y se puso de pie metiendo la tela en uno de sus bolsillos, olfateo un poco –están cerca, vamos- el pelinegro le detuvo del brazo y beso su cuello suavemente –tranquilo….- susurro a su oído en un tono nada inocente, el neko se estremeció un poco y empezó a caminar en dirección al aroma q seguía.

Luego de unos metros encontraron a Niko y Mina luchando mano a mano contra los cazadores, Rocks miro detenidamente a los oponentes –Gutaro esta cerca… vigila a Niko, yo lo buscare y lo llevare a Konoha- Itachi poco acostumbrado a seguir ordenes asintió y fue al campo de batalla a eliminar a unos cuantos oponentes, mientras su adorado tormento de ojos negros iba a cazar al pez gordo.

/ Volvemos con Naruto y Sasuke /

Ambos se miraron de reojo y empezaron a caminar a sus hogares en silencio, la situación era algo bizarra, ya q ambos sabían q el asunto era mutuo pero ninguno sabia como actuar ahora q se habían declarado.

Sasuke decidió dar el primer paso –oye dobe… puedo ir a tu casa? Es q Itachi tiene misión y va a llegar tarde… así q podríamos aprovechar el tiempo y hablar un rato, q dices?- el rubio le vio extrañado –teme no tienes q poner excusas para ir a mi casa, siempre eres bienvenido- le sonríe dulcemente como solo el sabe hacerlo, haciendo q el estoico Uchiha mire a otro lado ocultando su sonrojo –bueno vamos Usuratonkachi- el rubio rió un poco –cállate teme- el moreno le miro divertido –oblígame- y así continuaron con sus muestras de afecto durante el camino a la casa del menor.

Al llegar a la morada uzumaki los dos se miraron detenidamente a los ojos y se sonrieron con amor, el moreno cerro la puerta con llave para q no los molestaran y se acerco al rubio lentamente.

Naruto estaba q no cabía de la emoción de tener a su teme en su casa a su entera disposición y con una miradita pervertida de esas q matan a cualquiera, el azabache se acerco mas y lo abrazo por la cintura besando su cuello suavemente –eres tan hermoso Naruto…- mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja antes de besarle en los labios con pasión, la cual fue correspondida por el lindo rubiecito, el cual le abrazo del cuello y no dejaba q se separara de si por ningún motivo.

Pero por la bendita falta de oxigeno en sus necesitados pulmones tuvieron q separarse jadeantes, se miraron y sonrieron antes de q Sasuke volviera a atacar el cuello del menor en lamidas y pequeñas mordidas haciéndolo suspirar audiblemente para gozo propio.

El rubio acariciaba sus cabellos mientras suspiraba con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por el éxtasis –ah Sasuke… te amo…mmm- el azabache sonrió ante esa declaración y volvió a sus labios mientras apretaba su trasero con algo de fuerza –y yo a ti mi kitsune- el ojiazul le tomo de la mano –vamos a mi cuarto… ahí… podremos hablar mas cómodos- sugirió con una sonrisa picara.

/ Volvemos al bosque/ (XDD)

Rocks iba siguiendo el rastro de Gutaro en su forma felina (tigre de véngala blanco), mientras sus compañeros de equipo y el mayor de los Uchiha luchaban contra los secuaces de aquel despiadado asesino.

Luego de alejarse cono tres kilómetros del punto de batalla encontró al asesino sentado en un tronco con una sonrisa maniaca –vaya, vaya miren lo q trajo el viento… un lindo tigrecito- Rocks se acerco cauteloso gruñéndole –tienes dos opciones… opción a: entregarte pacíficamente y venir conmigo a Konoha; opción b : te obligo a hacerlo- el hombre saco una enorme catana y se puso de pie –ninguna me apetece… gatito- rió estruendosamente antes de lanzarse a atacar al tigre, segundos antes de atestar el golpe, un enorme cuervo azul atrapo a Gutaro bajo sus potentes garras , dejándolo literalmente clavado en el suelo, imposibilitado de todo posible movimiento.

Rocks sonrió volviendo a su forma de neko, el cuervo le miro curioso y de entre sus plumas salio un niño de unos trece años con orejitas y cola de tigre, usando un top color azul y una gabardina roja, un pantalón corto negro y botas estilo militar hasta las rodillas, tenia el cabello rubio corto, ojos cafés y dos perforaciones en una de sus orejas "humanas", bajo del lomo del "ave" y sonriendo dijo –hola nii-san- el mayor se acerco y vio la presa de su hermanito menor sonriendo con algo de orgullo –hola chibi- .

El menor hizo algo parecido a un puchero al oír ese caluroso saludo por parte de su hermano mayor –no soy chibi- reprocho cruzándose de brazos, el mayor paso de el y se acerco al ave mirándola curioso –es un buen trabajo chibi, cuanto tardaste?- el menor se volteo y se acerco a su hermano –mmm como un mes, a q esta linda?- el mayor examino detenidamente una de sus alas –supongo… parece q tiene una avería en esta ala- el menor se acerco al lugar q su hermano menciono –oh si, es q andaba cazando a esta rata y no había tenido tiempo de repararlo como es debido- Rocks escucho un fuerte estruendo en el sitio donde sus amigos batallaban –nos estamos perdiendo la fiesta… vamos chibi- empezó a correr siendo seguido de inmediato por el ave marioneta (q llevaba por dentro a Gutaro) y su hermanito menor Jue.

No habían recorrido ni cien metros cuando el menor decidió ir mas rápido sobrevoló junto a su hermano y le hizo una seña para q subiera al lomo del ave, el tigre subió de un salto y se agacho un poco cuando su hermano se volvió a elevar agarrando una velocidad considerable, llegando al lugar en menos de la mitad del tiempo q les habría tomado llegar a pie, saltaron del ave y cayeron en medio de la batalla.

Itachi le rebano el cuello con su kunai a uno de los malhechores cuando vio caer del cielo a su tigrecito acompañado de aquel neko marionetista, el cual no tardo en demostrar q aunque es marionetista también es bueno en el taijutsu, combino ambas habilidades para derrotar a varios oponentes de manera eficaz y rápida, mientras su hermano le ayudaba a Mina con unos cuantos q le estaban dando problemas, Niko no se quedaba atrás: en forma de pantera desgarraba las carnes de todo aquel q se le ponía al frente.

La batalla termino cuando Itachi lanzo un poderoso Katon a unos cuantos q quedaban en pie, calcinándolos al instante.

Al finalizar la batalla Black sensei apareció en medio de los cadáveres destrozados y calcinados, sus alumnos ya sabían lo q les esperaba cuando empezara a hablar –q diablos significa esto?- dijo visiblemente molesto mirando de manera asesina a sus alumnos, los cuales se miraban y ya sabían q no iba a permitir una explicación – Black sensei, yo percibí el aroma de Gutaro y vine a cazarlo- dijo serio Rocks mirando a su sensei, el cual arqueo una ceja, ahí había algo q no encajaba.

Habían montones de cadáveres calcinados, bueno ahí estaba Itachi, los desmembrados…. Estaban sus alumnos, alguien buscando a Gutaro… Niko… pero había algo q no concordaba, miro de nuevo a los chicos ahí presentes aja ahí estaba el meollo del asunto no era niko quien decía q había ido a cazar a Gutaro… era Rocks.

Parpadeo extrañado y suspiro al entender cual era el asunto –Rocks comprendo q quieras encubrir a tus compañeros… pero esto es ridículo, dime de una vez lo q de verdad paso y prometo q el castigo no será tan grave- el tigre le miro desafiante y algo molesto –Jue y yo lo atrapamos… muéstrale chibi- el menor obedeció y abrió a su marioneta a la mitad dejando ver a un Gutaro inconciente.

Rocks sonrió mirando la cara de su sensei –ve?- el neko mayor le miro serio –llevémoslo a Konoha y tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente tigre- Jue subió a su ave y empezó a volar cerca del extraño grupo q saltaba de árbol en árbol siendo guiados por Black sensei, seguido de Niko y Mina y luego Rocks e Itachi.

Itachi no sabia q hacer para romper el incomodo silencio q se había formado luego del sermón del mayor, se atraso un poco haciendo q Rocks se detuviera y esperara un poco –q pasa Uchiha? Estas herido?- el azabache negó con la cabeza –solo estaba pensando…- el neko miro al grupo alejarse un poco y luego al moreno –quieres hablar de eso? O mejor lo hablamos en la aldea?- el mayor le miro detenidamente –mejor en Konoha, vamos … no quiero causarte mas problemas- salto al árbol siguiente y Rocks murmuro –mas de los q tengo no creo- el azabache le miro de reojo y sonrió arrogante –vamos gatito- el tigre le siguió hasta las puertas de Konoha.

/ Casa de Naruto /

Cierta parejita estaba tumbada en la cama del menor, con este subido a horcadas sobre un moreno de cabellos azabaches, el cual besaba con pasión desenfrenada su cuello y acariciaba su espalda buscando fundirse en su kitsune con ese abrazo, mientras este gemía bajito halando los cabellos del moreno suavemente.

Sasuke coló sus manos bajo la camisa del menor arañando su espalda mientras marcaba su cuello, mientras cierto ojiazul empezaba a perder el poco autocontrol q le quedaba y se meneaba de manera sensual sobre la cadera del azabache haciendo q su hombría despertase, golpeando suavemente las nalgas del rubio, el cual gimió al sentirlo.

Cierto zorro demoníaco veía el espectáculo desde primera fila y estaba mas q molesto, tomo posesión de su contenedor y aparto al Uchiha de su cuello _–quita mocoso!-_ le empujo a la cama y se bajo de su presa mirándole ya con tres colas afuera, dispuesto a sacar la cuarta y la quinta, el azabache le miro molesto ya q le había arruinado el momento con su adorado dobe –q quieres bola de pelos metiche?-

El zorro le gruño _–el mocoso no es solo un calentón y ya, niñato… si quieres meterle mano como te de la regalada gana tienes antes q pedirle permiso a su padre o a la vieja hokage para salir con el… ya sabes lo q te haría si haces sufrir al mocoso, niñato…con ninguno de los tres te iría bien si no haces las cosas como se debe- _el azabache se sentó y le miro interrogante –quieres decir q primero debo hablar con la Hokage y pedirte permiso para estar con mi dobe?-

El demonio asintió sonriendo _–yo creí q los humanos eran mas tontos jajajajjajjajajjajja- _el azabache estuvo tentado a mandarle un chidoridazo como dios manda, pero no quería dañar a su preciado tormento de ojos azules – Naruto sabe lo q dijiste?- el demonio asintió _–y dice q aunque no esta de acuerdo con q les corte el momento, no le queda otra q aceptar y esperar a q arregles el asunto, sino obedece te matare –_ dice sonriente mientras se sienta en la cama y regresa el control a Naruto –ese estupido zorro- refunfuña el rubio, el moreno le abraza por la espalda y besa su mejilla –esta bien, dobe… yo sabré esperar- el rubio se sonrojo notablemente –lo se… oye sasuke, no es q me moleste… pero me la estas clavando en la espalda-.

/ Oficina de la Hokage /

La imponente y poderosa (por no decir otras cosas) señora Tsunade miraba al singular grupo y luego de escuchar su informe sobre la captura de aquel asesino miro a Black sensei –y q piensa hacer con su alumno?- el neko le miro y sonrió maquiavélicamente –aun no se, pero soy muy creativo cuando estoy molesto- la rubia rió un poco y rodeando el escritorio se acerco Rocks –q le parece si deja el castigo en mis manos? Le aseguro q mis castigos son memorables – el neko solo escuchaba la conversación en silencio, pensando cual de los dos estaba mas loco.

Black acepto el trato y salio con sus otros tres protegidos (Niko, Mina y Jue), dejando a la monarca rubia, su asistente, Itachi y Rocks solos.

La rubia miro al neko y luego al moreno –veamos… tu crimen fue desobedecer a tu sensei mmm – volvió a su escritorio y Shizune le susurro algo al oído, haciendo q la Hokage sonriera –es una buena idea… Rocks tu castigo será vigilar a Itachi Uchiha las 24 horas del día durante una semana sin descanso alguno- los dos chicos se miraron y en coro dijeron –que?-

La monarca se puso de pie golpeando enérgicamente su escritorio con las palmas al momento de levantarse y mirarlos amenazante –Uchiha, no confío en ti y….. tu gatito…. Tu sensei me dio permiso de castigarte como me de la regalada gana, así q si quiero q me hagas un strip tease aquí y ahora eso harás, entiendes?- ambos asintieron uno pálido y el otro súper sonrojado –si señora Hokage- la rubia sonrió dulcemente mientras se sentaba –perfecto, pueden retirarse- los dos obedecieron sin chistar.

El moreno guió al neko a su casa en silencio, entraron a la misma y lo q vieron fue algo memorablemente para morir de risa: Un Sasuke empapado como un gato con la ropa desgarrada y un notable problema entre piernas.

Itachi aclaro su garganta –q paso ototo?- el menor le miro serio, suspiro por enésima vez y dijo –mal día- y tenia toda la razón si le agregamos q al escuchar lo q dijo su rubio salio por la ventana y empezó a caminar hacia su casa olvidando su problema, su club de fans casi lo violan y una anciana le tiro agua helada pensando q era un pervertido (XD)

Sasuke miro al neko –y el pulgoso q hace aquí?- Rocks le miro serio –tengo q vigilar a tu hermano- el menor arqueo una ceja extrañado al oír eso –bueno… como sea buenas noches- y se fue a su habitación.

Itachi miro al neko –duermes conmigo- dijo como si nada mientas subía las escaleras siendo seguido de un sonrojado neko, al entrar a la habitación del mayor de los Uchiha vio un sofá y luego la cama del azabache, el cual ya se estaba desvistiendo para dormir.

Rocks se sentó en el sofá con una pierna cruzada mirando a su objetivo detenidamente, el mayor al sentirse observado miro al neko –q haces ahí?- el otro movió ligeramente la cola –q parece? Aquí voy a dormir, además se supone q tengo q vigilar q no hagas nada estupido- se transformo en un lindo gatito blanco con algunas franjas en las patas y el lomo y se echo en el sofá siendo detenidamente observado por un Uchiha bastante molesto –no necesito una niñera- el pequeño gatito movió una de sus delicadas orejas gatunas –no lo hago por gusto… buenas noches Uchiha- el azabache espero un rato a q el gatito no se moviera y se acerco cauteloso.

Cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de su objetivo rozo con la yema de sus dedos su lomo, desde la base del cuello hasta la base de la cola en un movimiento suave y delicado q no dejaba de ser algo atrevido, ya q el mayor miraba detenidamente al pequeño felino, pensando en quien sabe q cosas no aptas para menores.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5:

/ Al día siguiente /

La mañana era soleada y sumamente calurosa, tanto q ni el mismo Kiba Inuzuka soporto andar con su tradicional suéter y decidió ir a entrenar con sus compañeros con una camisa sin mangas de malla y un pantalón algo halado, Akamaru jadeaba debido al calor, mientras su amo evitaba los potentes rayos del sol saltando de árbol en árbol con su compañero perruno en brazos.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro con su equipo pudo ver a su amado recolector de insectos con algo en las manos, no pudo resistir la tentación y se acerco –oye Shino, q es eso?- el moreno le miro de reojo y se puso de pie dejando q su compañero observara a un escarabajo azul rey rodeado de varios mas pequeños de color azul pálido –hola Kiba, Hola Akamaru- acaricio con su mano libre la cabeza del perro ignorando la pregunta de su compañero.

El chico perro miraba a su amado morocho –q es ese bicho?- señalo el escarabajo, el recolector de insectos lo tomo y lo puso en el hombro de su acompañante –el azul rey es un escarabajo de la hoja hembra y los otros son machos- no había terminado de decir eso cuando Kiba fue rodeado por centenares de escarabajos macho –Shino! Quítame a estos bichos!-

El mayor paso entre la nube de bichos y tomo al escarabajo hembra escondiéndolo entre sus ropas –el calor debió hacer q el aroma del escarabajo hembra se impregnara en tu piel…. Parece q serás bastante atractivo para los insectos estos días, en especial los machos..- le miro detenidamente pensando en q para el también lo seria, el de marcas en las mejillas se sonrojo un poco al ser tan observado –oye, ya deja de verme así- el recolector de insectos se alejo un poco de su acompañante –ven hoy a mi casa, hay un asunto q quiero tratar contigo- el chico perro asintió con la cabeza algo curioso de saber q tendría q decirle su recolector, en eso llegaron el resto del equipo e inicio el entrenamiento.

/Centro de Konoha/

El ambiente estaba exageradamente caliente, los tranquilos habitantes de la hoja estaban buscando la manera de refrescarse y otros aprovechando la situación "investigaban" para su nuevo libro… así es Jiraya mas conocido como Ero-sensei estaba mas q agradecido con el infernal calor, ya q algunas aldeanas usaban blusas escotadas y faldas cortas dejando ver sus dotes.

El viejo verde estaba q se desangraba al ver tanta belleza junta, veía a la derecha a lindas jovencitas con poca ropa, a la izquierda a lindas jovencitas con rasgos gatunos y poca ropa, al frente a un apuesto y sexy chico con poca ropa, sus ojos no podían apartarse de ese gatito de cabellos grises, el cual llevaba varias bolsas en las manos, el viejo pervertido estaba parado en medio de la calle con cara de haber visto lo mas sexy del mundo.

Joker debido al calor había decidido salir sin su camisa de manga larga y usar solamente su chaleco antibalas y un pantalón corto y roto, Chess le había mandado a buscar unas piezas e iba de regreso a su hogar, paso al lado del hombre de cabello blanco, el cual ni lerdo ni perezoso empezó a seguirlo usando sus dotes de shinobi.

Sabia q estaba siendo seguido así q tomo medidas, se metió en un callejón sin salida y escondió las bolsas detrás de unos botes de basura para transformarse en un lindo gatito marrón, el cual se echo en medio del callejón sabiendo q el viejo caería en su trampa.

Jiraya entro al lugar y vio al gatito –pero q rayos pasa?- dijo mirando al gato, el cual movió ligeramente la cola y se lanzo al viejo transformándose en su forma humana y propinándole una patada doble en la cara –deje de molestarme!- lo estampo en el suelo de manera violenta y volvió a recoger sus bolsas y regresar a la calle como si nada, sin darse cuenta de q el viejo se levantaba y le seguía los pasos de cerca.

Luego de caminar un poco mas se detuvo y miro una vitrina de una joyería, sonrió arrogante y siguió su camino, en eso el patriarca lo alcanzo –hola joker te andaba buscando- le quito unas cuantas bolsas y le acompaño unos pasos, el menor le miro extrañado –a mi? Y como para q señor?- el mayor noto q estaban siguiendo al ladrón –necesito q me acompañes a un lugar, ven- lo llevo a la mansión de la Hokage casi a rastras –ese hombre de cabello blanco te esta siguiendo?- el menor negó con la cabeza –no se preocupe, lidio con tipos de esa clase todos los días, todo es cuestión de darles donde se merecen y se calman un poco- rió un poco y recupero sus bolsas entrando al despacho de la Hokage.

La rubia estaba durmiendo placidamente su borrachera sobre su escritorio, roncando como una descocida, los dos recién llegados se compadecieron de la pobre Shizune q de seguro tenia q pasar por esta tragedia todos los días, Joker carraspeo un poco –señora Tsunade despierte- la rubia se removió un poco en sueños murmurando algunas groserías, el patriarca le miro y sonrió al recordar a su sensei –Joker mejor muévela un poco- el ladrón obedeció cauteloso y se gano ser estampado contra el voluminoso pecho de la rubia, la cual seguro pensó q era un osito de felpa o algo así, por q ya lo tenia morado de tanto q lo apretaba contra si.

Joker jamás pensó en verse en una situación parecida, estaba avergonzado y ahogándose al mismo tiempo, como pudo se separo un poco –Tsunade-sama… su-suélteme!-la vieja lo volvió a estampar pero esta vez contra la pared –gato pervertido!- y un lindo puñetazo fue a dar al lugar donde milisegundos antes estaba la cabeza de nuestro lindo ladrón, la pared quedo intacta durante unos segundos y luego se desmorono como arena debido al tremendo impacto.

La hokage miro con deseos homicidas al pobre gatito, el cual no sabia donde rayos meterse –Tsunade-s-ama le juro q no es lo q piensa- Rin intervino –Tsunade mi asistente solo intentaba despertarte de la borrachera- la rubia se sonrojo un poco –q querías Rin?- el patriarca se sentó tranquilamente en un sofá –vine a tratar el asunto de la nueva alianza, le importa q también celebremos la alianza con Suna?- la rubia sonrió amable –seria un honor, puede q esta alianza traiga beneficios a las tres aldeas- Joker estaba de pie junto al patriarca escuchando en silencio la conversación.

El patriarca dijo –perfecto… veamos necesitamos bebidas, comidas, música…- y así estuvieron un rato planeándolo todo.

/Puente donde se reúne el equipo siete/

Cierta pelirosa estaba esperando a sus compañeros y a su tardon sensei, cuando Mina llego al mismo lugar –buenos días Sakura- saludo sonriente la lince, la ojiverde la miro –buenos días Mina y los chicos?- la neko dijo –Black sensei nos pidió q lo esperáramos aquí, Niko salio temprano y Rocks no llego anoche, seguro le fue mal con la señora Tsunade- la kunoichi le miro interrogante y la lince le explico lo sucedido en el bosque de la muerte, la pelirosa le escuchaba atenta –debió ser muy difícil para Niko…-

El equipo de Gai sensei iba pasando por ahí cuando Neji escucho la palabra "Niko" y fue a investigar q pasaba –Buenos días muchachas.. Q paso con Niko?- Mina les volvió a contar y Lee dijo –Niko tiene toda la fuerza de la juventud gatuna! Estoy seguro q estará bien! (Juventud gatuna XDD)- la neko sonrió amable –gracias muchachos- Tenten le sonrió –no tienes q agradecer para eso estamos los amigos- Niko llego comiendo un pastelillo –Huenofs díafs- la neko le dio un suave golpe en el estomago –no seas maleducado Niko!- el neko se trago todo de golpe y dijo con algo de dificultad –eso no era necesario Mina- le lamió la mejilla afectuosamente haciendo q la neko sonriera y se sonrojara apenada –Black sensei dijo q no hiciéramos eso en publico.. Tonto!-

El otro equipo les miro extrañados y Sakura dijo –perdonen la pregunta… pero por q hiciste eso?- Niko coloco su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su compañera de equipo –entre los nekos es normal demostrar nuestro afecto o respeto hacia otros mediante el acicalamiento mutuo, es algo q normalmente hacemos con quien consideramos un igual- eso lo tomo muy literal nuestro admirador de Gai sensei, ya q en cuestión de segundos tenia fuertemente abrazado a Niko y le lamía la mejilla y el cuello como si fuera un helado.

Mina no sabia si reír o tomar fotos al ver tanto yaoi en media calle, las otras dos muchachas estaban en la misma situación, el q estaba q se moría de los celos era Neji, el cual dijo con voz de ultratumba –ya basta Lee nos estas avergonzando- Niko se transformo en un gatito negro y se libero del agarre del cejas pobladas en segundos –no es necesario q hagas eso Lee- se limpio un poco el cuello –en nuestra aldea existen otras muestras de afecto, no necesariamente las lamidas, eso es mas q todo para alguien muy cercano- volvió a su forma humana posándose junto a Neji

El ojiblanco dijo –y como son las q se usan en casos como tu y yo?- Niko se sonrojo un poco al imaginar cuales, pero solo dijo –mmm abrazos o algún tipo de contacto físico… nada sexual- aclaro un poco apenado –eso es para las parejas o los enamorados- Tenten miro a Mina –estas viendo lo mismo q yo?- Sakura escucho eso y las tres rieron malvadamente planeando algo siniestro.

El ilustre Kakashi sensei llego al punto de reunión y se topo con el singular grupo –hola jóvenes- sonrió con su ojito feliz, los menores le miraron –buenos días kakashi-sensei- el peliblanco vio a los dos alumnos de su tormento gatuno –y donde esta su sensei? Gatitos- Niko dijo –se supone q lo veríamos aquí- hubo un puff y de entre el humo salio un emocionado Gai-sensei –Kakashi pelea conmigo!- pose cool mode on, cara apenada de parte de Tenten y Neji y ojos con fuego de parte de Lee.

El peliblanco suspiro rascándose tras la nuca –no estas cansado de q te gane siempre? Deberías buscar a quien mas retar o hacer algo más productivo- el otro sensei le miro extrañado por un segundo –ningún rival se compara con mi gran amigo y rival Kakashi Hatake!- Niko dijo –Black sensei seria un gran rival- mina le miro extrañada y Gai dijo –él es tan bueno como dices? Pequeño gatito- Black sensei apareció de la nada –dicen q una imagen vale mas q mil palabras y su nombre es Niko- cerro su librito y lo guardo –bueno equipo como Rocks esta algo ocupado, solo entrenaremos nosotros tres y debido a su comportamiento de ayer (sonrisa siniestra) ya saben lo q pasara- los nekos se miraron pensando en lo q iba a pasarles.

Kakashi babeaba bajo su mascara viendo el pedazo de cuerpo del otro sensei, en eso Gai sensei dijo –Black pelea conmigo!- otra vez la pose, el neko sensei le miro extrañado –me gustaría, pero tendrá q ser en otra ocasión mis pupilos necesitan entrenamiento- Kakashi tuvo una buena idea –Black q te parece si los tres equipos entrenamos juntos en el campo de entrenamiento?-los alumnos le miraron extrañados y Gai dijo –seria muy bueno, así podríamos enseñarle el poder de la juventud de la aldea oculta entre las hojas!- Black suspiro –esta bien, vamos.. Pero luego no se quejen- movió ligeramente su cola antes de hacer uso de su poder tele transportando al grupo al campo de entrenamiento.

El grupo de ninjas apareció en medio del campo de entrenamiento, los alumnos de Gai suspiraron resignados al verle retando nuevamente al sensei neko, el cual se sentó en el suelo –dame un respiro Gai, ya estoy viejo para tele transportar a tantos- Rock Lee tan enérgico como siempre se paro frente a Black y haciendo su pose guay dijo –no importa cuan cansado este el cuerpo, si el poder de la juventud florece en su interior sensei! *o*- el sensei neko le miro extrañado y suspiro antes de transformarse en un gato azulado del tamaño de un gato adulto –empiecen sin mi- se estiro perezoso y se echo a la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

Niko y Mina le miraron extrañados –es la primera vez q lo veo tan cansado- menciono la lince, su compañero acoto –normalmente ya nos estaría dando un sermón o una paliza por lo de ayer… estará enfermo?- Naruto y Sasuke llegaron en ese momento y al ver a los nekos nuestro querido heredero del clan Uchiha se dispuso a cuidar lo q le pertenece: el trasero de su lindo rubio cof cof digo a su lindo kitsune

Niko percibió el aroma de Naruto y fue a saludarle con una lamida en la mejilla y un abrazo –buenos días Naruto, hola Sasuke- sonrió un poco al ver la cara de malas pulgas del azabache, el cual le aparto a Naruto disimuladamente y activando su sharingan dijo –hola Niko, espero q tu salud mental este bien al final del día… mi "querido amigo"- tan sarcásticamente q era imposible no notarlo, el neko sonrió aun mas –yo también espero q estés entero al final del día, seria una pena q te pase algo inevitable como … mmm no se ser atacado por algún animal salvaje o algo así- movió ligeramente la cola antes de darle la espalda dirigiéndose al grupo de ninjas q estaban reunidos alrededor de Gai y Kakashi.

Naruto noto la tensión en el ambiente y tomando la mano de su koi dijo –Sasuke… cálmate un poco, no quiero q pelees con Niko cada vez q lo ves, deberías aprender a llevarte bien con él- el azabache le beso la frente a su adoración de ojos azules –esta bien, lo intentare… pero si me provoca no me pidas q no lo mande de paseo a un mundo dominado por perros- el portador del Kyubi rió un poco por esa broma hecha por su novio –jajajajaja esa te salio muy buena ttebayo! Jajajajaja-

Kakashi levanto una mano haciéndoles una seña para q se acercaran –Sasuke deja de decirle cosas pervertidas a Naruto y vengan acá- los pupilos se acercaron algo sonrojados y la reunión continuo –bien entonces lo haremos al azar cada uno tomara un papelito de esta caja (q saco de quien sabe donde con los nombres de los presentes) y ese será su oponente, alguna pregunta?- Gai dijo –pelearías conmigo?- el peliblanco suspiro –si le ganas a Black lo pensare- el gatito azulado solo movió levemente una oreja –mas tarde- una mini aura depresiva se instauro sobre el sensei de Lee.

El peliplata paso de su amigo/rival y paso la cajita a cada uno de los chunin, Black seguía durmiendo placidamente cuando de la nada apareció Dante y se sentó a su lado –hola Black- el gato movió levemente una oreja y levanto un poco la cabeza –hola Dante, q buscas?- Mina y Rock Lee se preparaban para la batalla mientras el resto de los alumnos miraban atentos en un lugar seguro, Dante miro a los pupilos –a ti y a ese tipo- el gatito le miro extrañado y luego de transformarse en su forma humana hizo un chiflido bastante fuerte –oe Kakashi, ven acá!- el peliplata se acerco dejando a los pupilos a cargo de Gai.

Kakashi miro serio a Dante –q pasa? Black- el neko sensei dijo –mi amigo Dante quería hablarnos- el caza recompensas directo como siempre dijo –quiero hacer un trío con ustedes, la verdad es q los dos están bastante buenos y les tengo ganas- el neko arqueo ligeramente una ceja –sigue soñando- Kakashi echo una risilla maliciosa –anda Black puede ser divertido- el pelinegro le miro serio –no dejaría q ninguno de ustedes dos me ponga una mano encima- sonrió con arrogancia antes de volver al campo de entrenamiento seguido por los otros dos peliblancos.

Dante no era de los q se dan por vencidos así no mas y nuestro querido Kakashi sensei menos, Dante sabia q a Black le encantaban las apuestas pero lo q no sabia era q tenia la mejor suerte q alguien pueda desear –oe Black hagamos una apuesta- la palabra antes mencionada fue lo q detuvo al neko sensei, el cual le miro de reojo –de q se trata?- el peliblanco rió picaramente y pasando un brazo por lo hombros del neko dijo –escucha, Kakashi me acaba de decir q ese tal Gai te reto en combate y según se es un hueso duro de roer, si le ganas te dejaremos en paz con lo del trío, pero si él te gana o te hace sangrar aceptaras-

Black suspiro un poco y lo pensó –esta bien… pero si le gano a Gai y me siguen fastidiando con eso, les corto las pelotas…. Y sabes q mis amenazas siempre son enserio Dante- le miro serio antes de retirarse a ver el combate de Mina y Lee, el neko sensei abrazo por la espalda a su otro alumno –q tal va?- Niko le miro de reojo –se esta haciendo muy fuerte… ahh sensei no haga eso – el neko sensei lo abrazo mas contra su pecho y empezó a ronronear suavemente mientras lamía una de sus orejas gatunas –eres mi alumno por lo tanto te hago lo q me de la gana- ambos tuvieron a esquivar el golpe de una enorme rama q fue pateada por el muchacho de cejas abundantes.

Mina uso sus plantas y atrapo al pelinegro en una prisión verde y para evitar q escapara uso unas lindas flores violetas en la prisión, las cuales lo dejaron inconciente de inmediato, la lince lo libero de la prisión y Tenten se acerco a ver a su compañero –estará bien?- la lince sonrió amable –si, solo esta dormido, despertara en un rato con algo de dolor de cabeza- Gai cargo a su alumno preferido recostándolo en un lugar con una sombra agradable, para luego regresar a su combate –Black! Pelea conmigo!- el neko sensei le miro serio –ya me tienes harto con eso, luchare contra ti una vez y luego me dejaras en paz o créeme q tu vida será aun mas miserable- lo dijo en un tono tan serio y siniestro q los alumnos le miraron algo asustados, aunque algunos no lo demostrasen.

Gai sensei le miro en silencio mientras se dirigían al centro del campo de entrenamiento para iniciar el combate, Kakashi les dio la señal para q empezaran y ambos shinobis desaparecieron de la vista de aquellos q no tenían la visión bien entrenada, se podían ver los golpes y grietas q se abrían en el suelo y algunas shuriken y kunai volar de un lado a otro, de repente Black apareció apoyado en una de sus rodillas, su cuerpo no parecía haber sufrido ningún daño, Gai apareció frente a él y ambos rieron.

Black se quito la gabardina y los guantes dejándolos caer en el suelo con un sonido bastante sordo, Gai tomo uno de los guantes –vaya… así q entrenas con peso, es bastante impresionante Black- Black se quito los zapatos –lo de antes fue un calentamiento… de ahora en adelante será en serio- Naruto miro a su koi –si antes era muy rápido…- el azabache le miro serio –ahora será mas… vaya y yo creí q los hijos de la luna eran débiles- Niko y Mina le miraron molestos pero no dijeron nada.

El neko sensei volvió a desaparecer acompañado de Gai, no habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando ya se veían rastros de sangre en varios lugares y trozos de ropa de ambos contendientes en el lugar, se escucho un potente golpe y aparecieron los dos shinobis juntos, uno frente al otro mirándose seriamente a los ojos, cada uno con el puño del otro en su vientre –nada mal Gai- el sensei súper cejudo sonrió como siempre –eres un gran oponente Black- de su boca salio algo de sangre y cayo inconciente.

Los alumnos de Gai se acercaron corriendo preocupados mientras el neko sensei lo cargaba –no le hice nada, solo esta inconciente si hubiese querido matarlo no lo haría aquí, no soy tan estupido- rió un poco mientras colocaba a Gai en el suelo, sacó un kunai y corto su mano –para q hace eso Black Sensei?- dijo Neji al verlo cortarse, el neko sensei dijo –voy a curar las heridas internas de tu sensei- abrió la boca de Gai y dejo caer algunas gotas de su sangre en su boca, Dante y Kakashi miraban eso extrañados, no era necesario q se cortara para sanar a Gai si ahí estaba Sakura, hasta q les cayo el veinte (dicho popular de mi país).

Los peliblancos sonrieron de manera siniestra al entender el mensaje subliminal en ese simple acto de camaradería, Black se vendo la mano y luego de ponerse la gabardina y los guantes les miro –se les perdió algo o q?- el caza recompensas rió un poco –luego hablamos, Kakashi no te adelantes o te va mal-

Naruto curioso por naturaleza al escuchar eso de "adelantes" y luego de q Dante desapareciera dijo a su sensei –Kakashi-sensei q quiso decir Dante con eso?- a Black la situación le pareció tremendamente divertida así q quiso colaborar un poquito mas para hacer sufrir a nuestro apuesto peliblanco –si Kakashi, explícale al rubiecito q quiso decir-

Una sonrisa siniestra afloro en sus finos labios cosa q no paso desapercibida por sus dos alumnos, los cuales ya se imaginaban por donde iba la cosa se alejaron un poco –oe chicos por aquí ahí un riachuelo, q dicen si vamos?- propuso Mina para evitar escuchar lo q seguía, pero fue demasiado tarde –pues veras… los adultos jugamos a algo muy divertido llamado trío y nosotros tres nos estábamos poniendo de acuerdo para jugarlo un día de estos-

Naruto con toda su inocencia le miro ilusionado –y podría enseñarnos a Sasuke y a mi ese juego alguna vez?- una risilla pervertida afloro de los labios del sensei neko, el cual se tapo la boca intentando disimular, los presentes le miraron como si hubiese perdido la razón, Black detuvo su risa y se acerco a los pupilos de Kakashi para colocar sus manos sobre sus cabezas –yo mismo me encargare de enseñarles a jugar eso… cuando tengan la edad y la experiencia necesarias, aun están muy cachorros para jugar con los gatos grandes- eso pareció ofender a cierto rubiecito –no me subestime viejo verde! Usted no podría contra el gran poder de Naruto Uzumaki el próximo Hokage!- levanto un puño al cielo en signo de determinación.

Black le miro y suspiro –hagamos una cosa, cachorrito….- saco de quien sabe donde un cascabel plateado dejando q lo viera –si logras quitarme este cascabel te enseñare ese juego ahora mismo- lo guardo en su puño sonriéndole divertido al pequeño ojiazul q le miraba desafiante y emocionado –claro q lo haré ttebayo!- el neko sensei sonrió malvado –pero si por el contrario yo te quito la bandana de Konoha… te iras conmigo a la aldea de los hijos de la luna para siempre, perderás todo contacto con tu novio y amigos y te haré olvidar esta aldea- su voz sonó tan seria q los otros alumnos se acercaron.

Niko nunca desafiaría a su sensei, pero la situación lo ameritaba –Black sensei yo también me uniré a la apuesta, si logro quitarle el cascabel nos dirá en realidad q paso ese día (en el q Black se hizo su cicatriz en el ojo), pero si usted logra quitarme mi collar me quedare en konoha y nunca volveré a mi aldea- Sasuke le miro serio –Naruto no hagas nada estupido- el rubio le miro determinado –quiero demostrarle a ese neko mi verdadero poder teme- el azabache se limito a cruzarse de brazos –esta bien dobe, solo no hagas nada estupido… y ya sabes a lo q me refiero- el rubio sonrió y abrazo a su koi –aww teme eres el mejor arigato!- Mina y las chicas tomaron fotos de la parejita (XD)

El alumno de Black rió un poco al ver la cara sonrojada de los dos pupilos de Kakashi y dijo –bueno, mucha miel y nada de acción, empecemos Sensei, Naru-chan- Sasuke le miro mal por el mote a su novio pero no dijo nada, solo activo su sharingan de manera amenazadora, pero el neko ni enterado.

Kakashi se acerco a Black –estas seguro de lo q haces?- el neko sensei le miro de reojo –observa y aprende- se alejo y tomo a sus contendientes de los hombros –acompáñenme- los llevo a un lugar algo alejado –ok escuchen, no voy a permitir q ninguno de los dos se vayan de su aldea por una estupida apuesta, ya perdí a alguien a quien amaba por algo así y no voy a repetir ese error… lo q voy a hacer es (saco los cascabeles y se los dio a los pupilos) admitir mi derrota: Naruto un trío es una forma de tener sexo con otras dos personas, Niko mi pasado no es algo agradable de contar- les revolvió los cabellos y se acerco al grupo –tengo algo q hacer, nos vemos luego- beso la frente de su alumna antes de desaparecer sin decir mas.

Niko se acerco algo molesto –odio cuando hace eso- su compañera le sonrió y le abrazo intentando calmarlo, la pantera (Niko) no correspondió ni rechazo el gesto pero parecía distante, en eso Naruto se acerco con su habitual alegría –Vamos a comer ramen! *o*- los demás aceptaron la idea y fueron al puesto de fideos.

El encargado del local les había servido a todos, mientras todos comían Niko miraba su comida como si fuera a darle todas las respuestas de la humanidad, esto no paso desapercibido para Neji el cual le toco el hombro –Niko estas bien?- el neko se sonrojo levemente y aclaro la garganta –emm si... por q preguntas?- el ojiblanco dijo –te ves distante, es casi como si estuvieses preocupado por algo- el neko sonrió fingidamente –estoy bien gracias por preocuparte- eso no se lo creyó el ojiblanco por lo q decidió tomar medidas, saco su billetera y pago la parte de Niko y la suya –acompáñame- mas q petición fue una orden q a Niko no le quedo otra q aceptar.

Los dos iban por las tranquilas calles de Konoha en medio de un incomodo silencio, luego de caminar por un largo trecho Niko se detuvo –Neji- el ojiblanco le miro de reojo –que?- el neko estaba nervioso al estar a solas con aquel muchacho, pero saco de quien sabe donde valor y dijo –q diablos quieres de mi? Para q demonios me pediste q viniera contigo? Q ganas con eso?- el pelilargo le miro seriamente y se acerco con paso calmado –quieres saber q gano con que vinieras conmigo?... bien te lo diré, o mejor aun te lo mostrare- tomo el mentón del neko y antes de tan siquiera rozar sus labios. El neko le empujo levemente –lo siento, pero es imposible…- dio un par de pasos hacia atrás sin mirar al ojiblanco.

Neji sintió q su mundo se venia abajo al ser rechazado de esa manera –es por ese idiota de Rocks no es así?- dijo con una voz cargada de celos y rabia, cosa q no paso desapercibida por Niko, el cual le miro extrañado –Rocks no tiene nada q ver con mi decisión, él no es mi novio ni nada parecido- el ojiblanco activo su byakugan (creo q así es como se llama ) y le miro serio –entonces… por q es imposible q quiera estar contigo?- el neko suspiro y movió ligeramente la cola, dio un par de pasos al frente diciendo –por q en tu aldea no son bien vistas las relaciones entre hombres, por q se q en tu clan te decapitarían si saben q andas con un hombre y mas si saben q no soy humano… no es por q no me ..-

Guardo silencio un segundo –bueno ya sabes… yo tengo q irme, gomen- paso a su lado y antes de q diera un paso mas Neji le tomo del brazo y lo abrazo –no me importa lo q diga la aldea, me vale el clan… yo solo quiero tenerte entre mis brazos hasta la eternidad- lo ultimo lo susurro sensualmente en el oído del neko tan dulcemente q Niko muto a una nueva gama de rojo y su cuerpo se estremeció –N-Neji … no hagas eso… onegai- el pelilargo sonrió sin ser visto y lamió el cuello del neko –no me apetece- mordió suavemente ese pedacito de piel llamado lóbulo y soplo su cuello metiendo la mano bajo la camisa del neko buscando acariciar su pecho, pero Niko fue mas rápido, tomo el brazo de su "amigo" y saco esa traviesa mano de su ropa antes de desaparecer en una nube negra, era eso o ser violado en media calle.

Niko apareció en medio del bosque de la muerte respirando agitado y pensando en como sacarse a ese travieso ojiblanco de la cabeza cuando vio dos siluetas acercarse a la entrada de Konoha usando trajes negros con nubes rojas, acompañando al Kazekage y sus hermanos.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6:

La tarde estaba mas fresca debido a una deliciosa brisa q corría por la aldea, el equipo de Kurenai descansaba relajadamente sobre la hierba; Kiba estaba tumbado sobre la hierba con su inseparable Akamaru sobre el pecho, Hinata buscaba hierbas medicinales mientras Shino "buscaba insectos" o más bien babeaba viendo a Kiba, Kurenai miraba entre las sombras el panorama, analítica suspiro un poco –equipo… es todo por hoy pueden irse- los chunin le miraron y luego de despedirse cada quien se fue a su casa.

Shino detuvo a Kiba –oe Kiba- el morocho le miro –q pasa?- el recolector le hizo una seña para q le siguiera al bosque –ven quiero enseñarte algo- el dueño de akamaru le siguió al interior del bosque hasta una pequeña ciénega, aquello a Kiba le parecía algo extraño pero no dijo nada para no ofender a su amado.

Shino sostuvo a una luciérnaga en uno de sus dedos, parecía como si le estuviese pidiendo algo y luego la dejo ir, halo a su amigo del brazo y lo coloco delante suyo (véase: Shino detrás de Kiba) –observa con atención- susurro al oído de su amigo suavemente haciéndolo sonrojar y obedecer, de repente una gran cantidad de luciérnagas los rodeo y luego frente a ellos formaron la frase: Kiba me gustas mucho.

La frase desapareció para luego formar: serias mi novio?. Kiba no podía moverse debido a la emoción, miraba a la nada y tenia la boca abierta como si se hubiera pegado el premio mayor de la lotería o algo así (aquí se le llama "gordo navideño"), eso a Shino no le agrado, lo soltó de su abrazo y se alejo un par de pasos –ya lo veía venir, lamento haberte molestado- se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar rumbo a Konoha, dejando a Kiba en ese estado tan deplorable.

Al escuchar eso de los labios de su amado salio de su trance y corrió a alcanzarlo lo mas rápido q pudo –Shino! Espera!- el caza insectos se detuvo y le vio serio –q?- el de marcas en las mejillas se detuvo frente a su amado respirando agitadamente debido a la carrera –yo…. Si…si quiero ser tu novio- le sonrió de manera única antes de abrazarlo y besarle la mejilla –gracias – el recolector le abrazo por la cintura y sonrió sin ser visto debajo de la mascara q siempre lleva (la ropa de Shippuden) –vamos a mi casa…. Quiero mostrarte algo- lo apretó contra si dándole a entender q no era algo inocente lo q le iba a enseñar (XD nunca he leído a un Shino perver XDD) y Kiba ni lerdo ni perezoso le siguió.

/Centro de Konoha /

Black y Kakashi habían decidido darles el día libre a sus subordinados favoritos, por lo q nuestra parejita (naruXsasu) decidió pasarlo juntos dando un paseo por la aldea, agarraditos de la mano, Niko y Mina se fueron de compras… en realidad la lince obligo a Niko a acompañarla y llevarle las bolsas.

Naruto y Sasuke pasaron al lado de los nekos –Hola Niko- saludo un siempre sonriente Naruto, el neko movió ligeramente una de sus orejas gatunas –Hola Naru-chan, Sasuke… podrían ayudarme?- el hermano menor de Itachi sonrió arrogante –no- Naruto le dio un suave golpecito en el pecho y luego tomo unas bolsas –en q te ayudamos?- el neko acomodo un poco algunas bolsas de mas q tenia en las manos –con las bolsas o a rascarme detrás de la oreja derecha… Uds. deciden- Sasuke detuvo a su novio antes de q tocara a Niko –donde esta tu amiga?- Niko señalo con la cola una tienda de ropa interior.

En ese momento una mano amable rasco justo en la zona donde le daba comezón al neko haciéndolo ronronear sin darse cuenta –ah gracias- suspiro y miro de reojo a quien le ayudo –N-Neji?- el ojiblanco sonrió de manera arrogante –hola Uchiha… Naruto, Niko- el ultimo nombre lo dijo tan insinuante q Sasuke decidió llevarse a su novio lejos de cosas q luego él mismo le explicaría –nosotros nos vamos, adiós gato idiota- Niko le miro mal –al parecer algunos no se han visto en un espejo últimamente- le pico sonriendo de manera traviesa.

Naruto se llevo a rastras a su novio antes de q decidiera acabar con la estirpe Niko, el cual reía al ver aquello, Neji le quito algunas bolsas –lo compraste tu?- el neko negó con la cabeza –no uso ropa interior de mujer baka- dejo algunas bolsas en el suelo y se acomodo el cabello, antes de ponerse la boina de Mina, Neji se recostó a una pared cerca del neko –por q te fuiste ayer?- el neko se sonrojo levemente y se recostó a su lado –Onix me mando a llamar- el ojiblanco le miro –no sabes mentir- Niko se sonrojo levemente y vio a otro lado –es en serio pregúntale a quien quieras sino me crees-

El ojiblanco sonrió arrogante –no te creo, por q vi a Onix luego de q te fuiste- era una completa mentira pero esperaba q con esa pequeña trampa su adorado neko le dijera la verdad, Niko suspiro –no quería apresurar las cosas- dijo notablemente apenado, en eso de la nada salio Mina –apresurar q?- el neko se sonrojo sobre manera y Neji dijo –nada- en un tono tan serio q hirió a Niko, luego vio al neko –hablamos luego- y en un puff desapareció.

La lince miro el semblante triste de su amigo –Niko… estas bien?- el neko salio de su trance temporal –si, solo hace mucho calor Mina, vamos a comer algo? Yo te invito- la lince le miro seriamente y vio pasar a Tenten –oye Tenten, nos ayudarías un poco en algo?- la castaña se acerco –claro, en q?- el neko miraba a las dos chicas algo preocupado por su suerte, la lince sonrió malvadamente –a Niko le gusta Neji n.n- dijo como si tal cosa haciendo q un sonrojo monumental inundara las mejillas de su amigo.

La castaña sonrío cómplice –esta bien les ayudare un poco- miro de reojo a la lince y tomo la mano de Niko –empezamos por un cambio de imagen?- el neko la miro extrañado.

Mina sonrió traviesa y tomo la otra mano de su amigo –mi casa o tu casa?- la castaña se sonrojo levemente –mi casa, vamos- el neko se dejo arrastrar a esa casa donde de seguro pasaría las horas mas largas de sus nueve vidas.

/Mansión de la Hokage /

Un mensajero había llegado de una aldea vecina con unos panfletos donde estaban las fotos de los delincuentes mas buscados en la región, sus delitos y respectivas recompensas, entre ellos figuraba Joker con varios delitos de robo y un asesinato, la recompensa era bastante considerable, Tsunade leyó la información cuidadosamente y mando a llamar a Rin.

El patriarca llego en cuestión de segundos –q pasa Tsunade?- la rubia le explico la situación, entonces el neko apelo –Joker jamás mataría a alguien, Dante me contó q no le gustan esas cosas, detesta las armas- la rubia suspiro y dijo –la información ya esta en todas las aldeas de la región, no podemos hacer nada sin pruebas contundentes… se lo q sientes por ese gatito, pero no podemos hacer nada por ayudarlo… él debe enfrentarlo solo- el patriarca miro tristemente el panfleto y luego de unos segundos miro determinado a su semejante (la Hokage) –no voy a permitir q nadie le haga daño a mi gatito y menos unos sucios caza recompensas-

En ese momento entro Dante –bueno parece q algunos se levantaron de malas pulgas… te enteraste de lo de Joker?- el neko asintió y la rubia dijo –Rin quiere sacarlo de este problema- Joker entro por la ventana –buenas n.n aquí le traigo un mensaje de mi jefecita- coloco la carta sobre el escritorio de la Hokage y vio a los otros invitados –q pasa? Por q esas caras de tragedia?- Dante le dio amablemente el panfleto, bueno mas bien se lo pego en la cara, el ladrón lo tomo y leyó –oigan, si he robado cosas pero nunca he matado a alguien, además todo lo q he robado ya lo he devuelto a su dueño- el peliblanco sonrió pícaro –no te creo, se q aun hay algo q no has devuelto- el pequeño neko se sonrojo y vio a otro lado de manera caprichosa –esa persona ya no esta entre nosotros así q me lo puedo quedar, es la regla- se cruzo de brazos sin mirar a su adorado patriarca.

La hokage chasqueo los dedos y dos anbu aparecieron detrás de un puff –encierren a Joker en una celda- el ladrón la vio asombrado –que? Oiga q le pasa? No he hecho nada en contra de su aldea- la rubia le dio una sonora bofetada mandándolo al otro lado de la habitación –a mi no me gritas niñato malcriado! Lo hago por tu bien, en este momento deben haber miles de caza recompensas detrás de tu trasero y hasta q no encuentres la manera de salir de este embrollo en el q tu idiotez te metió estarás bajo estricta vigilancia de un anbu, te quedo claro?- el neko se quedo paralizado al verla tan alterada, un hilo de sangre descendía de sus labios hasta su barbilla y Joker no hacia nada por limpiarlo.

El patriarca miraba la situación –Dante lo cuidara- el peliblanco le miro como si hubiera dicho q ese año no habrían rebajas –no soy niñera!- el patriarca le miro serio –me lo debes- el peliblanco suspiro resignado –demonios, esta bien… pero no garantizo q sobreviva- el ladrón se puso de pie y limpio la sangre de su labio –no necesito una niñera, me he cuidado solo durante años y así seguirán las cosas y no me importa lo q digan en un estupido pedazo de papel, yo se lo q hice y lo q no- miro desafiante a los presentes y se fue.

La rubia rió un poco –se nota q tiene mal carácter, te va a costar domarlo Rin- Dante apoyo la opinión de la Hokage –tiene razón y bueno yo me voy… no quiero q ese lobo pervertido de Kakashi se pase con mi gatito- el patriarca y la Hokage lo vieron con una gotita en la sien –mejor vete, No queremos saber q pasa- la rubia asintió con la cabeza mientras Dante se fue, dejando a los dos jerarcas solos.

/ Entrada de Konoha /

Cinco figuras ingresaban a la aldea escondida entre las hojas, la rubia q los acompañaba miraba curiosa a los recién llegados (nekos), los cuales seguían con sus actividades normales ignorando a los otros, Chess salio de su cuartel de operaciones y vio a los recién llegados –bienvenido a Konoha, Kazekage-sama –hizo una ligera reverencia –me permiten guiarlos a la mansión de Lady Tsunade?- Kankuro le miro fascinado, mientras el estoico pelirrojo solo asintió, el neko mecánico sonrió amablemente y los encamino hasta la mansión –si necesitan algo no duden en buscarme, pregunten por Chess o por el de tres colas- bromeo un poco y desapareció.

Kankuro estaba como loco por ese mecánico –lo quiero para mi- dijo, sus hermanos le vieron y le ignoraron, ya sabían las estupideces q cabían en la cabeza de su hermano.

Jue también iba a la mansión de la Hokage, paso al lado del grupo de arena, con una marioneta de considerable tamaño en la espalda.

Deidara y Kisame se separaron del grupo para ir a saludar a Itachi.

Temari al ver al neko marionetista le dio un suave codazo a su hermano –él estaría mejor Kankuro- Jue los vio de reojo al escuchar la conversación y siguió caminando, entro a la oficina de la hokage y luego de saludar como es debido dijo –Mi nombre es Jue y vengo a ofrecer mis servicios como caza recompensas y a pedir permiso para capturar a mis presas con total libertad- sonrió amablemente y la rubia dijo –tienes mi permiso, puedes retirarte tengo una reunión con el Kazekage- el neko hizo una reverencia y se fue.

El hermano mayor de Gaara le vio irse y decidió seguirlo (XD q mal hermano)

Temari rió suavemente al ver eso y acompaño a su hermano a la reunión con los jerarcas de las otras aldeas aliadas.

Luego de caminar un rato Jue desapareció, algo q molesto a Kankuro, el cual empezó a buscarlo por todos lados y lo encontró sentado conversando animadamente con Joker y con un ave de considerable tamaño al lado, de repente el caza recompensas se puso de pie e intento atacar al ladrón y luego comenzó una persecución.

/ Mansión Uchiha /

Itachi leía tranquilamente un libro mientras Rocks estaba echado en un sofá relajadamente moviendo la cola de cuando en cuando, Sasuke y Naruto entraron como si nada –aniki, no nos molestes- subieron las escaleras directo a la habitación del pelinegro.

El neko les vio subir y volvió a tumbarse relajadamente en el sofá –huele a q vienen visitas- el azabache le miro extrañado –a mi no me huele nada- en ese momento tocaron la puerta y Rocks dijo –siempre tengo razón en eso, baka- se puso de pie y abrió la puerta –a quien buscan?- miro amenazante a los ex-akatsuki, el rubio creo un avecilla de arcilla –llama a Itachi gatito-

Kisame sonrió malvadamente mostrando sus enormes dientes y Rocks sonrió arrogante –oblígame niñata- el apodo molesto al impulsivo artista el cual no dudo en hacer uso de su arcilla explosiva para destruir la entrada de la mansión Uchiha, sin dañar un pelo del neko, el cual usando su velocidad se acerco lo suficiente para darle un codazo en el estomago y patearle la cara de paso esquivando el espadazo del demonio de la niebla (Kisame).

Itachi miraba con interés el combate y se preguntaba quien diablos iba a pagar por los daños a la mansión, suspiro resignado y activando su sharingan infinitamente molesto dijo –ya basta!- los tres combatientes se detuvieron al oír eso y Rocks se puso al lado del azabache en posición de defensa, no sabia quienes eran esos dos y no iba a esperar averiguarlo.

El de piel de tiburón sonrió ampliamente –Itachi-san q gusto verte n.n- Deidara hizo una ligera reverencia –es una lastima q la Hokage no lo haya matado aun- bromeo, el azabache desactivo su sharingan y sonrió débilmente –es bueno verlos Deidara, Kisame… q hacen aquí inútiles?- el rubio se sentó en lo q parecía un sillón desecho –vinimos a visitarte y a vigilar al Kazekage… oye no sabíamos q te gustaban los nekos- Rocks le miro serio –solo lo estoy vigilando niñata- sus orejas se hicieron hacia atrás en un gesto amenazante, Itachi vio esto con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro –no seas celoso gatito-

El neko le vio mal –vete al diablo idiota… jamás estaría celoso de un papanatas como tu, no tengo tan mal gusto- vio a su hermano menor perseguir a Joker y suspiro –en un rato vuelvo, no hagas nada estupido, al parecer Jue ya se te adelanto- desapareció en una nube negra dejando a Itachi bastante cabreado al dejarlo hablando solo, Deidara rió de manera angelical al ver la cara de su ex-compañero dejando a Kisame súper sonrojado y babeando al verlo reír así.

El rubio ignoro eso y dijo –uno de mis insectos de arcilla esta en su cola, si hace algo demasiado estupido lo sabré, no te preocupes tu gatito estará bien- el azabache le miro serio –eso espero- los tres se pusieron a conversar a cerca de lo q hicieron luego de q se disolvió la organización

/ Cuarto de Sasuke /

Los dos estaban sentado en la cama de este mirándose fijamente, hasta q Sasuke dijo –no lo soporto, detesto a esa bola de pelos odiosa- el rubio agacho la cabeza apenado –lo siento Sasu, pero ya sabes como es cuando se molesta_… Si quieres tener privacidad con el niñato consígueme un cuerpo y lo soluciono-_ intervino de pronto el zorro de nueve colas, Sasuke le miraba extrañado –y como se supone q consiga eso? No puedo ir a la tienda y decir "me vende un cuerpo?" luego pagar y venir a dártelo- el zorro suspiro – _en vista de q tu cerebro se sobrecalentó al pensar algo tan inútil, te daré la solución, mi contenedor debe crear un clon de sombras con mi chacra, no importa cuanto tarde, yo le ayudare-_ el moreno le tomo de los hombros –es peligroso q haga eso?- el zorro le miro amenazante _–no, en cuanto este creado yo los dejare en paz y ustedes a mi, ya empieza a ser desagradable tanto olor a hormonas aquí dentro… bueno los dejare jugar un rato, pero no te pases de idiota o te corto las pelotas-_ devolvió el control al rubio el cual se ruborizo.

El pelinegro le beso la frente –estas bien?- el rubio asintió apenado –Sasuke… yo…- no supo q mas decir así q paso a los actos lanzándose como gato sobre el canario besando vorazmente los labios de su koi, como había deseado estar así con su ex-vengador, saboreando sus labios como si fuera una golosina, mientras él le apretaba mas contra si para rozarse intencionalmente contra su cadera.

Los dos estaban muy entretenidos con sus jueguitos de lengua, metiéndose mano hasta q un ligero carraspeo los hizo volver a la compostura; Kisame estaba mirándoles desde hace rato pensando en interrumpir o no –Itachi dice q bajen- el ex – vengador le miro mal mientras el rubio respiraba agitado y sonrojado, Sasuke dijo –ya vamos- ambos se acomodaron un poco antes de bajar.

El azabache les esperaba en la planta baja con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho –debemos salir a buscar a Rocks- su hermano menor le miro serio –nos interrumpiste para recuperar a tu gato idiota? Itachi yo pensaba q tu cerebro daba a mas, pero ya veo q no es así, es increíble q seas tan estupido- los dos Uchiha activaron sus sharingan eso se iba a poner feo, los presentes intentaron calmarlos.

Naruto abrazo por la espalda a su koi –Sasu por favor no hagas esto, no quiero q lastimes a tu hermano- mientras Deidara y Kisame trataban de persuadir a Itachi para q no asesinara a su hermano menor, no si quien dijo q el amor entre hermanos era incondicional no conoció a estos dos psicópatas.

/ En otra parte de Konoha /

Rocks había logrado congelar los pies de su hermano menor y el ladrón latoso, se acerco con cautela esquivando las shuriken y los ataques con marionetas de su hermano y término de congelar a Joker al ver q intentaba escapar, dejando solo su cabeza fuera del cubo de hielo –Jue te va a pasar los mismo sino te quedas quieto- congelo al ave de su hermano y sus manos antes de acercarse mas –para q persigues al ladrón idiota?- su hermano menor intento liberarse –él es mi presa, voy a cobrar la recompensa es mi trabajo aniki-baka – Rocks esquivo otro ataque de una dirección distinta: Kankuro.

El de tatuajes en la cara mando a sus marionetas a atacarlo de nuevo, pero el neko las esquivo y ataco al marionetista con un certero golpe en el estomago congelando sus órganos internos –dime q quieres o morirás en 30 segundos- Jue interrumpió –es el mismo q andaba con el de pelo rojo- Kankuro asintió algo sonrojado –quería ayudar a un colega… a ese… tipo del ave- medio señalo a Jue, el cual dijo –trabajo solo, pero gracias- intento una vez mas soltarse aprovechando q su hermano salvaba a Kankuro (de algo q él mismo le hizo, q irónico no?)

El neko de hielo volvió a atrapar a su hermano –los llevare ante la Hokage y ahí solucionaremos esto- los tele transporto hasta el despacho y luego de una ligera reverencia –Lady Tsunade, vengo a presentar mis disculpas por cualquier daño causado por mi hermano Jue y a pedirle al patriarca q por favor vigile el comportamiento de Joker- Temari se acerco a su hermano –q hiciste esta vez?- y le dio un golpazo con su siempre presente abanico.

Por la sien de los nekos presentes bajo una gotita al ver ese cuadro, el Kazekage miro a Rocks seriamente –libera a Kankuro- el neko de hielo lo libero y luego a sus prisioneros (Jue y Joker), pero antes de q los nekos q atrapo huyeran los tomo de una de las orejas gatunas a cada uno y los retuvo a su lado, su hermano menor y el ladrón intentaron liberarse de ese agarre, ya q esa zona es una de las mas sensibles en el cuerpo de un neko, depende de la fuerza ejercida es bastante doloroso q se las sujeten.

La Hokage carraspeo un poco y el patriarca dijo –yo me encargo de Joker, tú castiga a tu hermano como creas mas conveniente- se acerco al aludido y lo tomo de la nuca para luego desaparecer en una nube negra.

En la habitación reino un silencio sepulcral durante unos segundos, hasta q Gaara dijo –Hokage-sama nosotros nos retiramos, necesitamos descansar un poco- la voz aterciopelada del pelirrojo saco del trance a los presentes –nosotros también nos vamos, hasta luego señorita, Kazekage-sama, Hokage-sama, marionetista- el neko marionetista hizo una ligera reverencia y desaparecieron.

El de cara tatuada casi se desangra al ver a ese lindo gatito hacer esa reverencia y dejar ver parte de su espalda y su trasero tan esbelto, cosa q no dejaron de notar sus hermanos, los cuales salieron de la oficina de la Hokage y se dirigieron a la posada donde siempre se hospedaban.

/Mansión Uchiha /

Los dos azabaches estaban a punto de iniciar una batalla campal, ninguno de los esfuerzos de los presentes hicieron el efecto indicado, ambos tenían el sharingan activado y estaban listos para despedazar al cabron de su hermano, justo cuando la batalla iba a iniciar Rocks apareció en medio de ellos y vio serio a Itachi –préstame una habitación, ahora mismo- ordeno tajante.

Los presentes voltearon a ver al ex – akatsuki y este simplemente dijo desactivando su sharingan –claro, sube las escaleras y escoge la q prefieras- vio al neko q acompañaba a su tigre albino y dijo –quien demonios es ese mocoso?- denotando un mas q claro ataque de celos.

Los presentes notaron la tensión en el ambiente –no es tu asunto- dijo Rocks sin mirarle antes de tomar del cabello a Jue y obligarlo a subir las escaleras, esta vez el sharingan llego a su punto máximo y un aura demoníaca rodeo el cuerpo del mayor de los Uchiha, nadie dejaba con la palabra en la boca a Itachi Uchiha y se iba sin su merecido, eso si que no ese pulgoso lo iba a tener q escuchar.

Los presentes supusieron q el lugar ya no era seguro, por lo q decidieron largarse (XDD Itachi celoso XD)

Rocks empujo con poca delicadeza a su hermano menor en una de las habitaciones, cerro la puerta de un portazo y se acerco molesto a su hermano –lo q hiciste hoy me tiene mas q puteado (enojado)- el menor le miro desafiante –no me importa, no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, tú haces cosas estupidas todo el tiempo- la cola del neko mayor se erizo, ese gatito se la estaba buscando y si seguía así la iba a encontrar.

Itachi se paro frente a la habitación y se puso a escuchar –nunca hago cosas innecesarias, todas mis acciones tienen un beneficio propio, pero el hecho de q caces a otros por dinero me parece lo mas estupido del mundo- el pequeño neko gruño un poco –y vigilar a ese Uchiha idiota también te trae beneficios? No será q amas a ese imbecil?- el tigre le miro serio –mi corazón no siente nada por nadie, recuerda q hace mucho decidí congelarlo…. Jamás sentiré lo q llaman amor y si protegerlo me trae beneficios, pero no pienso decirte cuales- Jue e Itachi se quedaron en silencio cada uno en su lugar.

Rocks suspiro y dijo –tengo q tomar algo de aire fresco… y tu te quedas aquí, si te mueves te congelo las pelotas y ya sabes q hablo en serio- su mano fue rodeada por un vaho frío antes de q su dueño la volviera a la normalidad y se dirigiera a la puerta.

Itachi uso sus dotes de shinobi para desaparecer del pasillo y tumbarse en su habitación como si hubiese estado ahí desde hace horas.

Rocks entro sin tocar y lo vio tumbado en su amplia cama –voy a salir un rato, Jue se va a quedar un tiempo conmigo, no hagas nada idiota o te ira mal- le miro por un segundo en silencio y cerro la puerta antes de desaparecer en una nube negra.

Al dejar de sentir su chacra corrió a la habitación donde estaba el marionetista –quien demonios eres?- su sharingan relucía amenazante, Jue le miro algo nervioso –Mi nombre es Jue, soy el hermano menor de Rocks- un suspiro de alivio salio de los sensuales labios del mayor de los Uchiha –bien, voy a salir y si le dices a Rocks te mando de paseo al ameratsu, te quedo claro cuñado?- sonrió de manera siniestra antes de desaparecer en un puff, Jue parpadeo varias veces –los humanos son tan raros- dijo a la nada.

/ Otro punto de la aldea /

Niko había logrado escapar de la tortura de sus amigas y caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha dirigiéndose al único lugar donde jamás lo buscarían: el grupo de su hermana mayor.

Se detuvo en la entrada y toco el timbre –Chess ábreme soy yo- un suave golpecito fue a parar a su cabeza –hola cachorrito- dijo Joan antes de abrazarlo posesivamente y lamerle la mejilla, Niko le sonrió dulcemente cosa q no le agrado a Neji, el cual les miraba de lejos.

Niko suspiro un poco –Joan podemos hablar? Necesito un consejo con urgencia- el neko mayor le invito a pasar.

Neji tenia q buscar la manera de entrar a como diera lugar, no iba a dejar q ese neko idiota se le adelantara con Niko, eso q ni que.

Vio pasar a Sasuke y Naruto y se acerco –Uchiha, necesito un favor- el azabache le miro extrañado –q quieres?- el rubio le miro curioso, entonces Neji dijo –golpéame- ya había notado q habían varios Tenshin sobrevolando la aldea por lo q ideo el plan perfecto: una pelea.

El azabache le miro como si hubiera perdido la razón, soltó a su koi de la mano y tronándose los dedos dijo –tu lo pediste- le estampo un puño en la cara rompiéndole de paso el labio inferior y haciéndolo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y devolverle el golpe en el estomago, Naruto al ver eso iba a interferir, pero su koi se lo impidió –no te metas… este idiota me la debe- se volvieron a colocar en posición de ataque y volvieron a golpearse mutuamente y a atacarse con sus mejores técnicas.

Niko estaba en el cuarto de su hermano mayor conversando con él cuando Chess entro como si nada y dijo –Niko tu chico esta peleando afuera con Sasuke Uchiha- las dos panteras se miraron antes de salir acompañados de Chess a la entrada de su hogar a ver el combate.

Los dos combatientes estaban cansados y heridos, al ver eso Niko decidió interferir, creo una muralla de fuego en medio de los dos y dijo –ya basta!- los dos combatientes le miraron y Neji sonrió el ver los frutos de su plan –dejemos esto para luego Uchiha- Niko hizo desaparecer el fuego y miro a Naruto –deberías controlar a tu novio- Naruto le miro extrañado y exploto –fue Neji quien lo provoco! Yo no tengo la culpa q no puedas controlar al tuyo!- el neko le miro serio –él y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación, ni jamás la tendremos- Neji le vio carente de emociones, pero se notaba q aquellas palabras le habían herido en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Niko al ver su reacción desapareció en una nube seguido por su hermano mayor, Chess miro el lugar donde hace unos segundos estaban los hermanos suspiro un poco –Neji pasa, tengo algo q decirte acerca de Niko- Naruto y Sasuke se miraron y siguieron caminando hacia el departamento del menor.

CONTINUARA…..

**Aclaración:** los tenshin son las maquinas q creo chess y q usa para vigilar su territorio


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7:

El neko de dos colas invito a Neji a su habitación "cuarto de computadoras" en la q había por lo menos cinco aparatos extraños por metro cuadrado, el ojiblanco lejos de ponerle atención al montón de maquinas y aparatos raros observo atentamente a Chess –q pasa con Niko?- el neko le miro de reojo y se sentó en lo q parecía ser una hamaca, acomodo su cabello de manera elegante y dijo –Niko es de los nekos q temen lastimar a quien aman y por eso les es difícil arriesgarse a ciertas cosas, en especial cuando no saben si lo q sienten es correspondido o no- el ojiblanco se sentó en una caja de madera –ya le he dicho q me gusta, q mas quiere? Q me case con él?-

La idea en si no era tan descabellada, pero no sabia si estaba preparado para un compromiso tan serio como aquel, lo mejor era iniciar por un noviazgo y si las cosas marchan bien empezar una vida con ese gatito de mirada traviesa, Chess sonrió al imaginarse aquello en su futuro y dijo –no creo q ni Joan ni Onix lo permitan, Niko aun esta muy cachorro y no seria bien visto por el clan Hyuga q te cases con otro hombre- la sola mención del nombre Joan hizo q su byakugan hiciera acto de aparición –ese imbecil no tiene q opinar nada sobre la vida de Niko- un claro aroma a celos inundo la habitación, el neko mecánico no tardo en notarlo y sonrió para sus adentros –Joan es su hermano mayor, así q la lógica dice q tiene todo el derecho de opinar- movió ligeramente una de sus colas.

Neji se calmo un poco y suspiro –en ese caso q me recomiendas q haga?- el neko de dos colas suspiro y dijo –haz las cosas como se debe, pide permiso para cortejarlo y hazlo bien- el ojiblanco le miro extrañado –y q se supone q haga? Q le lleve rosas?- aquel comentario hizo q inevitablemente la risa de Chess inundara la habitación –no quiero ni imaginarme a donde van a ir a parar las pobres rosas si se las das a Niko jajajajjajaja y menos si Onix anda por ahí jajajajajajajajjaja- la escasa calma de Neji llego a su fin en ese momento, se puso de pie y le miro serio –sino me vas a ayudar para q demonios me pediste venir?- la risa del neko desapareció y le vio divertido –el ramen puede ser tu gran aliado si sabes hacer tu jugada como se debe o jamás tendrás otra oportunidad con él-

Sus ultimas palabras fueron tan serias y gélidas q el Hyuga se quedo helado al escucharlas –jamás?- fue lo único q alcanzo a decir antes de volver a sentarse mirándole.

El neko se puso de pie y camino un poco –la mayoría de los nekos no dan segundas oportunidades a menos q sientan q el otro se lo merece realmente, conozco a Niko y a su familia desde hace años y se como reacciona ante algunas cosas, se por todo lo q han pasado y se lo sobre protector q es Joan con quien quiere…. Por eso yo hace tiempo deje de hacerme ilusiones tontas- aquello dejo algo deslocado al ojiblanco –te gusta Niko?- el neko le vio y negó con la cabeza –no estamos aquí para hablar de mi, sino de Niko y tu- sonríe de manera traviesa –y creo q se exactamente como te ayudare- agrega antes de sentarse frente a una de las computadoras y teclear rápidamente activando a uno de los Tenshin.

Una compuerta se abrió dejando q el aparato saliera al exterior y de inmediato en la pantalla de la computadora se veía la imagen de la aldea a gran velocidad, Neji se acerco a mirar –q es eso?- Chess dijo –es un Tenshin, mi creación lo mande a espiar a Niko y a Joan para saber q están… aja en las aguas termales- tecleo algo mas y de inmediato el aparato fue al punto mencionado y mostró a los hermanos relajados sumergidos en las calidas aguas.

Chess casi tiene una hemorragia nasal al ver eso y Neji no se quedo atrás –puedes ponerle Zoom? (hacer la imagen mas grande o q se vea mas cerca)- el neko obedeció enmarcando mas q nada la figura relajada del mayor, luego enmarco a Niko e imprimió la imagen para dárselo a Neji –toma un regalito para cuando estés solo- rió un poco antes de seguir observando ahora como salían los dos hermanos, pero la neblina del lugar y la humedad del ambiente no permitieron q la cámara detallara mucho sus cuerpos y menos cuando entraron a los vestidores (aww).

Chess ordeno al aparato regresar y se volvió a Neji –y bien? Ya tienes alguna idea?- el ojiblanco dijo serio –Niko en definitiva va a ser mio y ni el imbecil de su hermano lo va a impedir- guardo la imagen y salio del lugar.

/ Apartamento del equipo de Black sensei /

El príncipe de los ladrones estaba sentado en la sala del apartamento del equipo de nekos, siendo acompañado de algún modo por Dante y Kakashi, los cuales esperaban q Black se desocupara para ir a "entrenar" con él.

Black y Rin discutían sobre el castigo adecuado para Joker, el cual no podía estar mas molesto y no tardo en demostrarlo –pero bueno! Ya me tienen harto de tanta susurradera (acción de susurrar)! Si tantos problemas les causo, me largo y ya, ni q fuera tan difícil infiltrarme en otro lugar- se cruzo de brazos y miro a otro lado al ver la ira reflejada en los ojos de su amado patriarca.

El patriarca le tomo del brazo y lo arrastro a la cocina, dejando a los otros en la sala, a dos con ganas de violar al otro y el otro ignorándoles –no dejamos algo pendiente?- dijo insinuante Kakashi acercándose a Black, el cual le lanzo una mirada de advertencia –solo lo diré una vez… lo q hice fue un acto de solidaridad, no lo hice por q vaya a aceptar esta estupida idea de un trío, por q no me interesa en lo mas minino- Dante paso un brazo por los hombros del neko y mirando a Kakashi dijo –ninguno de nosotros va a desistir hasta q aceptes, primor- el neko le miro de reojo –tienes dos segundos para retirar el brazo o te lo corto- aquel sutil comentario saco una risa por parte de los otros dos.

/ En la cocina del mismo lugar /

El neko menor miraba desafiante al mayor –q quiere?- el mayor le miro seriamente y suspiro –a partir de hoy me darás un informe detallado de todo lo q haces durante el día, con quien hablas, lo q haces, lo q comes TODO, te quedo claro?- el príncipe de los ladrones arqueo una ceja –solo existe una persona capaz de hacerme obedecer y ese es Chess, no tengo por q obedecerlo y menos en algo tan tonto como eso- Rin sonrió algo arrogante –soy el patriarca de tu aldea- el menor levanto los hombros –siempre he tenido problemas con la autoridad y no creo q eso cambie- el mayor se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro y dijo –eso va a cambiar mas pronto de lo q crees, obedecerás todo lo q te ordene por q estarás deseoso de recibir tu recompensa-

El menor parpadeo confuso –q recompensa?- como respuesta recibió un sutil y sensual lametazo desde el mentón hasta la nariz dando un especial énfasis a sus labios sin introducirse en ellos, aquel gesto hizo q un suspiro quedo abandonara los labios del menor y un notorio sonrojo inundara sus mejillas, desvió la mirada al notar como el mayor se alejaba un poco de él –no pienso obedecer- el mayor rió un poco –eso es lo q crees…- le tomo de la nuca e hizo lo q Joker había soñado y temido durante años… su amado le robo un beso y no cualquiera, no.. Uno de esos q te deja sin habla durante horas.

El menor solo pudo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del momento, aunque le dolía sobremanera la decisión q había tomado cuando conoció a Chess: en cuanto devolviera todo lo robado, asumiría su papel como Rey de los ladrones.

Al separarse debido a la falta de oxigeno Joker miro a otro lado y dijo –lo siento, pero tengo q irme- sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo lleno de picardía, le miro con tristeza antes de desaparecer en una nube negra, su corazón le pedía q confesara sus sentimientos en ese momento, pero la razón le decía lo contrario.

Rin suspiro y salio a la sala para ver a sus dos amigos y al novio de ambos viendo una película relajadamente, les vio con algo de envidia y se sentó en uno de los sofás, Black le miro –q paso con el cachorro?- el patriarca dijo –lo bese y se fue- los tres se miraron extrañados y Dante suspiro diciendo –lo siento amigo… pero ahora es el Rey de los ladrones y va a ser mas difícil saber de él, según escuche le prometió a Chess desaparecer en cuanto devolviera todo lo robado y tu lo ayudaste a hacerlo, ahora se ira y tomara su lugar en el mundo, a menos q decida hacerse aliado de la aldea o algo así…- acomodo su cabello y Rin dijo –espero q vuelva pronto-

Una sutil y espesa capa de niebla cubrió la aldea esa noche, dando un ambiente lúgubre al lugar y bajando considerablemente la temperatura, la madrugada fue bañada por una fresca llovizna, antes q el sol despertase de su sueño e iluminara el campo, calentando todo a su paso.

/ Al día siguiente /

Las aves se daban un merecido baño en las charcas de agua q se habían empozado debido a las lluvias de la madrugada, Joker estaba en su habitación mirando a la nada, sentado en el suelo y suspirando cada dos segundos aproximadamente, Chess había notado eso y entro a la habitación sin tocar la puerta se sentó a su lado y le abrazo protectoramente –q pasa cachorro?- el ladrón suspiro una vez mas y le miro –ya devolví todo lo robado… pero no me quiero ir y menos ahora…- lo ultimo lo dijo con un sonrojo tan sutil y tierno en sus mejillas q lo hacia verse realmente violable.

El neko de dos colas sonrió y le despeino un poco antes de abrazarlo con mas fuerza –yo tampoco quisiera q te vayas… mmm ya se! Q te parece si tomas tu lugar como Rey y forjas una alianza secreta con la aldea- el pequeño ladrón parpadeo un par de veces –piensas muy rápido Chess- le sonrió dulcemente y luego volvió a suspirar –pero no se si él va a aceptar tener una alianza con un ladrón- de inmediato Chess entendió el por q de la suspiradera de su cachorro y sonrió tierno –y por q no le preguntas?- el pequeño ladrón negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie –voy a preparar mis cosas para el viaje… papa- le sonrió dulcemente antes de abrazarlo y salir del dormitorio.

Un suspiro salio de los labios del neko mecánico antes de sonreír bobamente –papa? Eh? Jeje eso seria interesante- un curioso neko de orejas negras y cabellos largos pasaba por ahí y al escuchar eso de boca de su mecánico preferido sonrió ideando el plan perfecto para conquistarlo y cumplir su sueño de tener una familia a su lado, Chess se puso de pie y salio de la habitación de su retoño para ver casi al final del pasillo a Joan –oe Joan como te fue con Niko?- pregunto con su siempre habitual sonrisa antes de acercarse al cuarto de maquinas q justamente estaba cerca de donde estaba Joan.

El hermano mayor de Niko se sonrojo débilmente al notar esa sonrisa y aclarando su garganta dijo –todo va sobre ruedas y… a ti como te va?- el neko movió una de sus colas y levanto un hombro –no me quejo, bueno tengo trabajo nos vemos –le guiño un ojo antes de entrar al cuarto de maquinas a reparar el carburador, el neko de orejas negras miro por la rendija de la puerta y suspiro al verlo inclinarse hacia delante dejando ver ese hermoso trasero.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Jue reparaba a su "ave" en un lugar alejado del bosque de la muerte, estaba tan entretenido en su tarea q no había notado q Kankuro le había seguido y le observaba desde las ramas de un frondoso árbol.

Los engranes estaban algo dañados por lo q tuvo q instalar unos nuevos ya q no tenían mas arreglo, la cobertura de las alas estaba desgastada y por si fuera poco el hecho de haber sido congelada recientemente por su querido hermano mayor había dejado inservible el extraño veneno q le costo tanto conseguir.

Luego de unas horas de trabajo se sentó en el suelo mirando su obra, suspiro cansado y se tumbo en la hierba fue en ese momento en el q le llego un aroma extraño y se tele transportó hacia su dueño: Kankuro.

Apareció en la rama donde estaba el de cara tatuada y dijo –q diablos haces espiándome? Y no me salgas con q solo pasabas por aquí, por q desde hace horas capte tu aroma- el castaño sonrió nerviosamente –yo… solo quería verte trabajar jejejeje – el neko entrecerró sus ojos y suspiro saltando de la rama al suelo miro hacia donde estaba su acompañante y le hizo una seña –ven idiota, desde ahí no veras nada- el castaño parpadeo extrañado y bajo con él –no te molesta q vean tu trabajo?- el neko se acerco a su marioneta y siguió trabajando en ella –si me molestara no te habría dicho q vinieras idiota-

El castaño se empezó a molestar por el mote y dijo –mi nombre es Kankuro- el neko le miro de reojo –felicidades, nadie te lo pregunto- siguió luchando con una pieza q no quería embonar gruño un poco y luego miro serio a su acompañante –escucha no quiero ser grosero, se q me estas mintiendo y odio las mentiras…. Así q dime de una vez por q demonios me estas siguiendo tanto- el castaño sonrió un poco –nunca miento, solo quería conocerte- el pequeño tigre se sonrojo levemente y volvió la vista a su trabajo –es mejor q te largues, soy solo un caza recompensas mas- logro q embonara la pieza y se puso de pie volviendo a armar de inmediato al ave, extendiendo su envergadura (alas) hasta su punto máximo –volvimos a la carga- dijo a la marioneta.

Kankuro le miro extrañado –vaya es bastante impresionante tu pájaro- el neko subió a su lomo y vio al castaño –te dije q te largaras… o es q acaso quieres ir a dar una vuelta?- aquello ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa tan coqueta q derretiría los glaciares, el castaño callo en la trampa y subió al lomo del animal abrazando por la espalda a su dueño –estoy listo- el neko le vio de reojo –intentas meterme mano y te lanzo de un risco- abrió las palmas de las manos y en un instante estaban el aire sobrevolando la región a una velocidad vertiginosa .

Kankuro jamás había volado y estar de la noche a la mañana sobre un enorme pájaro comandado por un neko medio psicópata no era algo q le fascinara, pero lo q si lo tenia en las nubes (muy literalmente) era poder sentir el calor y el aroma q expedía cada poro en la piel de ese gatito, inconscientemente lo apretó mas contra si olisqueando su cabello, lo cual hizo q el neko se sonrojara un poco y aprovechando la altura, los lanzo en picada a un profundo risco, fingiendo haber perdido el control sobre la marioneta.

El castaño se aferro mas al cuerpo del menor e intento quitarlo del frente para recibir él mismo el impacto del golpe, pero Jue no se movió –ya casi lo tengo! Espera!- el castaño veía el fin muy de cerca, hasta q diviso una sonrisa traviesa en los labios de su gatito y ahí callo en cuenta q lo estaba agarrando de mono (viéndole la cara o como se diga) lo cual hizo q se molestara en serio e invocara a sus marionetas, pero justo cuando se iba a poner de pie perdió el equilibrio y de no haber sido por la rápida acción de Jue al abrazarlo y caer juntos al lago q había en el fondo, hubiera recibido un feo golpe.

Los dos salieron ilesos de la caída, empapados pero ilesos, el tigre se quito la gabardina y sacudió un poco su cabello mirando mal a Kankuro –mira lo q hiciste idiota!- el castaño se acerco molesto y tomando su camisa dijo –no fui yo el q casi nos mata al estar jugando así inepto!- el neko se soltó de su agarre –lo tenia todo bajo control, hasta q se te ocurrió ponerte de pie y casi te matas, debiste quedarte quieto… pero no… tenias q hacer lo q te diera la regalada gana y dañar mas a MI pequeño!- señalo a la marioneta estrellada contra una roca de manera cómica.

El castaño la miro y se sintió culpable –lo siento… pero tienes q admitir q esa broma fue una estupidez… te ayudo a repararlo?- el neko negó con la cabeza –luego lo haré yo- hizo unos sellos y la marioneta desapareció en un pergamino de tamaño compacto, el cual Jue se metió al bolsillo y luego vio hacia arriba –parece fácil- el castaño le miro extrañado –fácil? Solo un gato puede…- miro a su acompañante y se señalo cómicamente –y yo?- Jue rió un poco –te sujetas de mi cuello y listo, tengo mas fuerza en las patas de lo q parece- se transformo en un tigre de bengala y se acerco al mayor antes de darle la espalda y mover la cabeza haciendo una seña para q subiera.

Kankuro dudo un poco pero luego accedió subió cada pierna a cada costado del enorme tigre y se sujeto con delicadeza de su cuello –confío en ti Jue- el tigre le miro de reojo antes de empezar a escalar con algo de esfuerzo debido al peso extra aquella empinada pared de piedra

Con algo de trabajo y un par de tropiezos lograron llegar al final del risco y el pobre y cansado Jue se tumbo sobre la hierba respirando agitado –diablos… eso fue agotador…- el castaño se acerco y acaricio su rostro –te ves hermoso hasta cuando estas exhausto- el neko abrió los ojos y le miro sonrojado, se sentó y le miro mal –vete al diablo- se puso de pie con algo de esfuerzo y empezó a caminar hacia Konoha, seguido por un sonriente Kankuro, el cual no dejaba de molestarlo –te han dicho q también tu sonrisa es bella?- el neko se harto de tanto elogio y se lo hace entender –ya déjame en paz de una vez! Entre tu y yo no puede haber nada por q somos demasiado diferentes…- le da la espalda y sigue caminado pero el cuervo lo detiene y lo hace girarse aun sujetándolo con sus enormes brazos, Kankuro se acerca y toca sus orejas gatunas suavemente –yo también tengo orejas de gato-

Una gotita bajo por la sien del neko –es lo mas estupido q he escuchado… tus orejas son de tela las mías son reales!- intento liberarse del agarre de la marioneta pero esta no cedió, su dueño se acerco mas y beso sus orejas gatunas haciéndolas tensarse notablemente, luego acaricio su mentón suavemente y luego paso a acariciar los costados de su cadera mirándolo lascivamente, poniendo inevitablemente nervioso al pobre neko, el cual hizo unos sellos con una mano y una marioneta un poco mas grande q el cuervo atrapo a Kankuro evitando q tocase mas a Jue, ambos marionetistas se miraron seriamente –si quieres seguir con esta absurda conversación suéltame- el castaño contrario a lo q haría normalmente lo libero y luego Jue hizo lo mismo.

/ De vuelta en Konoha /

Joker iba decidido hacia la mansión de la Hokage, toco la puerta y Shizune le abrió la puerta –Hola Joker- sonrió amable –buscas a la señora Tsunade?- el pequeño ladrón sonrió dulcemente –si tengo un asunto q tratar con ella, puedo entrar?- la asistente de la jerarca le invito a pasar al lugar donde en ese momento estaban los tres monarcas de las aldeas aliadas, cabe decir q se sonrojo levemente al ver a Rin –B-buenos días kages-sama- sonrió amablemente e hizo una ligera reverencia, la rubia se puso de pie y le miro –son ciertos los rumores? Te vas?- el neko negó con la cabeza –he decidido tomar mi lugar en el mundo y como ahora soy el Rey de los ladrones quiero proponeros una alianza secreta-

Gaara arqueo una ceja –q clase de alianza?- el neko sonrió de manera traviesa y se sentó sobre el escritorio de la Hokage cómodamente –pues verán… debido a mi posición puedo manejar a gran cantidad de ladrones, los cuales pueden ser digamos q como un ejercito secreto o algo así- Gaara q no estaba convencido del todo dijo –podemos confiar en unos ladrones?- el Rey le miro mal y dijo –le doy mi palabra q no va a haber ningún tipo de traición, si quiere puede preguntarle a Chess él sabe q clase de neko soy- Rin al notar como la cola de su amado se erizo se puso de pie –yo estoy de acuerdo con la alianza- el pequeño neko se sonrojo débilmente y desvió la mirada e intentando calmar el escandaloso rubor en sus mejillas dijo –voy a estar en el Castillo Ming en caso de q se pongan de acuerdo- se puso de pie y antes de salir del despacho Rin le lanzo un kunai con una nota escrita –yo también-.

Los presentes le miraron extrañados antes de q Joker desapareciera con la nota y el arma.

/ Campo de entrenamiento /

El equipo de Kurenai entrenaba como todas las mañanas entre los arbustos hasta q una veloz sombra paso en medio de un combate q se realizaba entre Shino y Kiba, Akamaru ladro y su amo le miro extrañado –seguro? … bien adelante, cuídate amigo- le acaricio la cabeza antes de q el perro siguiera la sombra, Shino se acerco a su novio –q paso?- el de marcas le sonrió dulcemente –Akamaru fue a cuidar de Joker- el recolector de insectos acaricio su mejilla –bien- dijo simplemente antes de besar su frente –Kiba-kun, Shino-kun! La comida esta lista!- dijo la ya no tan tímida Hinata a sus compañeros de equipo.

Los dos muchachos se acercaron al mantel q habían extendido y se sentaron juntos a comer, Kiba dándole pequeñas muestras de afecto a su novio y éste simplemente disfrutando de su sonrisa y alegría incomparable, Hinata les miraba tímida mientras su sensei leía un libro relajadamente.

Mientras tanto el pequeño perro de Kiba seguía de cerca al rey de los ladrones a lo q se veía como un castillo abandonado, el ladrón entro confiado y el perro le siguió hasta q después de unos pasos una jaula pesada le atrapo y Joker se acerco a mirarlo –hola perrito, por q me sigues?- el perro ladro y movió la cola alegremente cosa q le hizo gracia al ladrón y le libero –ven pulgoso- lo cargo en brazos hasta una enorme habitación con una cama matrimonial como para cinco personas, se tumbo en ella aun con el perro en brazos y suspiro –lo amo tanto…- sonrió como tonto enamorado antes de soltar al perro y acariciar sus orejas –sabes… creo q ya no le temo tanto a los perros- el perro movió la cola antes de lamerle la cara juguetonamente -bien te llevare a tu casa mañana, ahora tengo unas cosas q hacer-

Se puso de pie y fue a un salón enorme a reunirse con unos bandidos para dejarles en claro quien mandaba ahora, luego de una pequeña discusión llegaron a un acuerdo satisfactorio, obedecer o dejar de robar.

/ De vuelta a Konoha /

La tarde transcurría tranquila y extremadamente soleada, tanto q el hecho de estar encerrado en una habitación con dos pervertidos de primera ya estaba acabando con el auto control del pobre Black sensei.

Llevaban horas jugando al 21 y como ninguno estaba dispuesto a apostar dinero, apostaron prendas y las cosas iban demasiado parejas.

Dante solo llevaba unos ajustados bóxer anatómicos de color rojo y parecía no importarle en ese momento tener la peor de las suertes en el juego, Kakashi usaba aun su camisa de malla negra y unos bóxer azules, mientras Black usaba unos negros y aun conservaba su camisa, los tres estaban bastante acalorados debido al clima, el aire acondicionado se había dañado y ellos estaban tan entretenidos jugando cartas q les importaba poco si se les cocinaban los sesos o no (en caso de q hubiesen tenido XD).

La diosa de la fortuna volvió a darle la espalda a Dante obligándolo a quedar como dios lo trajo al mundo delante de dos pares de ojos q querían devorarlo, Black carraspeo un poco –quedas fuera… ahora Kakashi es tu turno- sonrió malvadamente y saco su carta un diez, Kakashi tomo otra carta un As, ambos sabían q la próxima carta determinaba muchas cosas

Justo cuando iban a tomar la ultima carta Dante tomo el mazo y lo esparció por la sala de estar antes de lanzarse sobre Black y robarle un beso rozándose con descaro a su cadera, Black intentaba quitárselo de encima pero cuando iba a tomarlo por los hombros y empujarlo dos fuertes manos lo sujetaron por la espalda y mordisquearon su cuello de manera sensual y hambrienta, los jadeos del neko murieron en la garganta del caza recompensas mientras el copy ninja pellizcaba sus pezones con deseo, Black y Dante rompieron el apasionado beso al verse necesitados de oxigeno, pero el fuego ya estaba demasiado avivado como para intentar extinguirlo.

Kakashi le tomo del mentón y le beso sensualmente mientras Dante marcaba su cuello con una mordida, Kakashi le permitió jadear al sentir los dientes del cazador clavarse en su sensible piel, luego acerco su boca a la oreja del neko –dinos donde esta tu cama… gatito…- Dante se alejo un poco pues sabia como iba a reaccionar ante ese mote.

Black se giro y antes de q el pobre copy ninja pudiera hacer algo tenia a una enorme pantera azul amenazando sus partes nobles y antes de dar el certero zarpazo Dante le detuvo apretando la notable erección de Black aun en su forma animal y jadeando en su oreja –Ah… tranquilo Black…él no lo dijo con esa intención… o es q no quieres hacerlo con nosotros?- empezó a acariciar sus testículos y el felino se fue calmando un poco antes de volver a su forma neko y besar a Kakashi aun siendo estimulado por Black –tercera puerta a la derecha- los peliplateado sonrieron malvadamente antes de arrastrarlo a la habitación

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno hasta aquí se queda este capitulo, yo se q muchos y muchas querrán matarme por haberlo cortado así, pero la vida es así XDD

Déjenme algún review y les prometo q el próximo va a ser mejor

Besos y abrazos para mis adorados lectores


End file.
